The Quileute Chronicles
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Year 8… Harry is attacked by Deatheaters and injured. Draco and his fiancé Rebecca Black, take Harry his brother Caleb & his friends to Forks. Jilted by Edward, Jacob finds his true imprint on Harry, while Edward lives to regret leaving his former wolf boyfriend. Can Harry start a new life in Forks with a new villain waiting in the shadows? REWRITTEN... MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Prologue

Year 8… After the war Harry, now an Auror, is attacked by Deatheaters and is badly injured. Draco and his girlfriend Rebecca Black, decide to take him out of the country for him to recover. After being severely jilted by Edward, who dumped him for Bella, Jacob is a walking corpse. Everything changes when he meets Harry Potter finding a breath of fresh air and his true mate, while Edward misreading the signals lives to regret leaving his former wolf boyfriend. Can Harry his family start a new life in Forks with a new villain waiting in the shadows?

**I do not own the worlds or characters of Harry Potter and Twilight. They belong to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot and my OCs that I created specifically for this fanfiction story. I am NOT making any profit from this I'm only doing this for fun, as we all do. **

*****FIRST OF ALL I'm sorry I took the story down but it was not going the way I wanted. I felt it would be interesting to instead of having Bella dump Jacob for Edward, to spin it around and have Edward jump Jacob for Bella… Then it would be more fun to have Harry and Edward go head to head for Jacob's love instead of Bella vs Harry…

**1)** I know that the most well known wizard/witch school, _that I know of_, in the US is Salem Institute of Magic, but to me that was too far from Forks. So I decided to create a new wizarding school in Washington State, quite near Forks where Harry and the gang could find employment. It was inspired by Hogwarts, the construction/landscape, though it is smaller.

**2)** I made Seth Clearwater older in this story, as old as Jacob so he could, age wise, fit in _more_ with his love interest in the story. This story takes place in NEW MOON, Jacob is 16 so Seth is 16 too. He just has a baby face, but his physicality he is muscled and well built like the 20 year old Boo Boo Stewart (Seth in the movies) looks like now. Also Seth and Jacob are BEST FRIENDS.

**3)** Once Harry and the gang arrive in Forks they will NOT return to England. They will set up roots in Forks. Enjoy!*****

* * *

February

Jacob has known about the Quileute wolves since he was a boy, being a Black he at times he was picked to deliver messages to Cullens. But on this particular occasion he insisted on going. He had grown since he reunited with Bella just a year or two ago. Now at sixteen, he was tall, strong, buff and beautifully muscled chiseled and toned. He was the living wet dream of many men and women in town and on the reservation. He and Edward has been dating/fucking in secret for over eight months. When the pack and Cullen Coven found out they were furious but after consideration they thought it poetic and useful. since it would unite the territories and create a stronger defense for the town. But ever since Bella arrived the relationship turned rocky given Edwards attraction to Bella. It turned into a war between Bella and Jacob for Edward. The fact that she threatened to destroy all the progress the vampires and werewolves had done, threatening the newly improved treaty and his love with Edward made him angrier.

Jacob met Bella and Edward on the borderline of the Cullen/Quileute lands. He wore a red shirt and denim jean shorts while his long black hair ties in a half ponytail. He turned to Edward. "I know you and Bella are friends and I respect that. But Sam sent me to remind you about a key point in the treaty."

"I haven't forgotten." said Edward.

"What key point?" asked Bella.

"If any vampire gets into a romantic relationship with a human, the truce with the werewolves is over." said Jacob.

"Why?" asked Bella.

"The romance could tempt the vampires to bite the humans." said Jacob. "It threatens to expose the magical secrecy of our world."

"Jacob, if Edward choses it, it has nothing to do with you." said Bella.

Jacob looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Jacob…Edwards my boyfriend now." said Bella.

"What?" asked Jacob. His heart was racing in his chest, it was killing him.

"Jacob… I…I've been seeing her Her blood called to me, it called her to me as my mate." Said Edward

"He's turning me after graduation." said Bella.

"No. No, I won't let you. You're mine Edward." said Jacob. He turned to Bella. "You're not gonna be one of them Bella, what about Charlie and your mom?"

"It's not up to you." said Bella.

Jacobs eyes watered looking at Edward. "You know what they will do to you. They won't have a choice." His voice cracked. "Everything we've done, everything we've worked for, the new improved treaty, the alliance between our species, our love…?"

"Edward, please, come on." said Bella.

"Wait." said Edward. He walked over to Jacob, his scent called to him but it was not as potent and strong as Bellas which yelled to him. "Jacob, I love you. I always have, we've had good times, amazing times, we've changed history and united our races but…I came to realize that I've loved you as a friend, a lover. Not in the way you want…I was confused…"

"Confused?" asked Jacob. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Please, don't do this, don't make me chose." said Edward. "Cause it'll be her. It's always be her…"

Jacob's heart broke. "Edward…"

Edward had to get out of there. "Good bye Jacob."

Jacob grabbed the vampires arm, growling, Edward pushed him off into a tree. Jacob limped up to his feet.

Jacob! I'm sorry…" panicked Edward. "I'm…"

Jacob turned and ran towards the vampire as quick as his feet could carry him, his fist ready to deliver the hardest punch of his life, rage filled his eyes.

Bella knew he would break his arm. "Stop!" yelled Bella. "You can't hurt each other without hurting me." She saw Jacob's eyes watered, he sighed and ran into the darkness of the woods.

Edward wanted to run after him to make sure he wasn't injured. "Jacob…." He muttered. He fell but Bella held him before he hit the ground.

"Lets go home." said Bella.

* * *

Jacob ran off into the darkness of the woods and by late afternoon he reached the beach. Falling onto the cold sand of the beach he yelled. "Edwaaaaard!" at the top of his lungs. He fell over and crying himself to sleep as the day faded into night. His best friend Seth Clearwater found him. Despite still having his adorable baby face Seth was sixteen years old, like Jacob, he had grown and his body had beefed up. He sensed the sadness and despair coming from his friend and decided to be there for him without fail. He lifted Jacob into his arms and carried him through the dark forest towards the Black house. "Everything's going to be ok Jake."

But it wasn't…

March

.

.

April

.

.

May

.

.

June

.

.

July

.

.

.

.

* * *

End of July

WIZARDING WORLD – Malfoy Manor – The Ministry was attacked by twenty Deatheaters, led by Bellatrix. They scorched the place with fire, searching for Harry and Caleb like sharks.

"Bring them in!" said Draco. The Aurors brought in Harry and his brother, Caleb, into the house. "Upstairs!"

Rebecca Black, his fiancé, welcomed him into their home with a hug. She led them upstairs down a long hallway. Harrys room was on the left and Caleb's room was in front of it on the right. "Put them in bed."

Hermione arrived with Draco. "I'll take Caleb."

"I'll take Harry." said Draco. They parted ways.

Rebecca turned to the Aurors. "Gentlemen follow me to the study, we need to discuss how to handle the press." They nodded and followed her downstairs.

Two hours later. Draco and Hermione met Rebecca in Dracos study. "How are they?"

"They could be worse." said Draco. He sat down with Hermione.

"This was a close one." said Hermione. "The Deatheaters are coming back with full force."

"He can't stay here." Said Hermione. "I was attacked in Diagon Alley, Draco was ambushed in the Gringotts vaults, you Rebecca have been attacked at Hogsmeade and now Harry and Caleb were direct targets now at the Ministry…"

Draco nodded. "I was thinking the exact same thing." He sighed. "Hermione, you Harry and I have been Aurors for a year now and…"

"What is it Draco?" asked Rebecca. She sat on the throne–like chair behind Draco's desk.

"I'm tired." Said Draco. Hermione sat there listening. After the war, given that she had irrevocably obliviated her parents memories and had no family. Harry had legally "adopted" her as his sister and was legally a Potter herself. Harry also performed a blood ritual, using his blood, to magically change her blood making her a Potter by blood as well. She was a Potter by law and by blood. "I'm tired of fighting. I just want to get out of here. Go somewhere else where, this doesn't happen. I…I don't want to be an Auror anymore…and neither does Harry."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

"He told me." said Draco. "While we were dealing the with Hogsmeade attack…We've been fighting all our lived and we just want to go to a place where we can settle down in peace." He looked at Rebecca and Hermione. "Guys, we're a family…" He started using that nickname for her when they started dating, she liked it. "…do you really expect us to form a family and bring a children, when the time comes, into all this chaos? Do you really want us to live in fear thinking at any moment they may be attacked because of who their parents are?"

"What about Caleb?" asked Rebecca.

"He is Harry and Hermione's brother." said Draco. "He'll support anything that is best for all our family. I don't know if he wants to leave but I think it's time to ask…"

* * *

They went upstairs to Caleb's room. Caleb Cromwell was Harrys older brother, by three years. He's 21 years old. He was three when the Deatheaters attacked Lily and James. Knowing they were discovered, his parents sent him to live with their friends Lord Henry Cromwell and his wife Lady Katherine Cromwell, Countess of Hexton. Lily wanted one more day with Harry before sending him with his brother and that was when they were attacked. They got separated and didn't reunite until their sixth year. Caleb was sorted into Slytherin House. In his sixth year, Harry was in his third, his adopted parents were murdered and he was taken in by his guardian Minerva McGonagall. As a Slytherin, Caleb was one of the nicest, strongest and smartest Slytherins and one that a lot of the other students form other houses actually liked. He became a big brother figure to Draco, becoming the blonds confidant and support system during his dark struggle with his father Lucius and the duties of the dark side which he didn't not want to have any part of But he also had, and has, a dark side which people feared. After his home was destroyed Draco happily took him in to live with them at Malfoy Manor strengthening their bond as a family.

Draco walked over and sat next to Caleb on the bed. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Said Caleb. "Urghh… I hate it here. I wish we could just pack and leave."

"Good." Said Hermione.

"That's what we're here to talk about." said Rebecca.

"What?" asked Caleb.

"We were wondering, if we do have a place to go…" said Draco. "Would you agree to leave England with us?" Caleb looked at him. "Harry agreed to this, he wants to leave too."

"If there is somewhere we can go, and it's far away from here… Yes." said Caleb. He looked around. "Do we have somewhere to go?" They all nodded. "Where?"

"Forks." said Rebecca.

***Again, I apologize for taking the previous version down. But after I discovered the twist I could do with the story. I had to take it down and rework it. It's going in the direction I want it to go now. I hope you like it. **Please review**!***


	2. Sister Rebecca comes to Visit

Hi guys. Good reviews.

**PM 1 –** When will Harry arrive in Forks? … Either in the end of chapter 3 or definitely in chapter 4.

**JS59 –** Thank you so much. I haven't forgotten your offer.

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you soooo much Seth!

***Hi guys. Again, I'm sorry for taking the previous version down. But it had to be done. Most of what was written before has made it to the new version. Except for the obvious changes. But I think it's gonna work out good. this chapter was way looooonger than the previous second chapter, which I like, I think it tells me I'm more inspired and on the right track. Enjoy and please review.***

* * *

August

By now Billy was going crazy. Jacob had been a deaf mute five straight months and counting. Physically, Jacob was a wreck he was pale with dark circles under his eyes, his deep chocolate eyes were glazed and watered over. All his son did was sleep, eat, walk around the forest like a zombie, sit on the beach from sunrise to sunset, eat and go back to bed. Sometimes he slept for days on end. He had not a single interest in the world. This has, as expected, cause a great deal of tension again with the vampires of Forks, they've agreed to be civil, but nothing is as it once was when Edward was dating Jacob.

Billy drove to the hardware store with Seth and Sam, the Quileute alpha. Given the fact that Billy was in a wheelchair everyone on the reservation always chipped in to help whenever he needed it. Everyone loved and respected him. After picking up come construction supplies needed to fix the roof of his den, Sam and Billy made their way to the cash register. On the way they bumped into Edward. All three looked at her in a serious way, Seth was trying to control his anger for what he did to his friend.

It was awkward, but Edward decided to make the best out of a sticky situation. "Hi Billy."

Billy took a deep breath. "Hello Edward." He had to hold in his anger. _'How dare that guy even look at me let alone talk to me?_' he thought.

"How are you?" asked Edward.

"I'm doing well." said Billy. "What brings you here?"

"My mom is fixing the Newton house and needed some supplies." Said Edward. He had to ask."How is Jacob?" He was really genuinely concerned. "I've tried calling but his cel phone seems to be disconnected."

"He lost his phone." said Seth.

"He was asleep when we left." said Billy. "He has been for two days now."

"Why?" asked Edward. His insticts of protection were on alert. Despite them not being a couple, he still cared for him very much as a friend. "Is he sick?"

Billy inhaled. "You can say that."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Edward. "Carlisle is a doctor…" Sam had to hold on to the wheelchair arms to contain his anger.

"You can stay away from him." said Seth.

"Excuse me?" asked Edward.

"After what you did to him?!" growled Seth. "Do you really think he wants to talk to you? I mean seriously. You used him, seduced him, slept with him and then after Bella arrived you claimed to be confused, and then you break his heart. Frankly I'm amazed you can even stand here and look at us in the face. Especially Billy."

"I want to talk to him." said Edward. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"What friendship?!" asked Seth.

"Edward, just hearing your name makes him puke." said Sam.

"I…I think we should go." said Billy. He had taken about enough of Bella. Taking a deep breath he looked at her. "Tell your parents I said hi." Sam wheeled him away towards the cash register.

Seth walked up to Edward. "I mean it vampire. Stay away from Jacob." His dark chocolate eyes flashed werewolf gold for a moment.

Edward gulped. "I will…" Seth walked away. "…For now." Jacob was his one of his true friends, someone he loved once as a lover and someone he still loves as a brother and as a friend. He was not going to end their friendship unless he knew it was irrevocably broken.

* * *

It was the next weekend that things really got serious. Edward drove over to the Black house, the new treaty was still in tact. Getting out of the car he heard noises coming from the garage. _'Of course he's working, I knew he wasn't that sick.'_ He walked in to see Quil and Embry working on a motorbike.

"What are you doing here Cullen?" asked Quil.

"I'm here to see Jacob." said Edward. "I heard he was sick and I wanted to see it for myself, to see if I could do something to help."

They heard a crash of tools, turning around they saw Jacob standing at the door. Edward gasped, they weren't kidding. Jacob looked horrible. He was thin, pale, with dark sunken eyes, glased lifeless eyes staring at her with so much pain. Paul caught him before he fell to the floor. "Get him out…of here…" stuttered Jacob in a cracking voice. "Pl…Please…"

Leah, Paul and Seth walked up. "Get out vampire!" growled Paul.

"No one wants you here!" added Leah.

Edward was devastated. "I'm…I'm so sorry Jacob." He didn't know what else to say. "I hope someday we can move past this and…be frien…"

When Jacob started to whimper Seth snapped. "OUT!" he growled flashing his golden werewolf eyes.

Edward rushed out, he knew had he pushed it he would've been outnumbered, he ran out to the car and raced off. It was then that Jacob fainted in Pauls arms.

* * *

The next day Jacob took a turn for the worse. He had no energy left to get up out of bed he just cried quietly, the only movement were the tears running down his face as he stared up at the roof.

Billy sometimes cried himself to sleep at the sight of his son. There was a knock at the door and he wheeled over to answer it. When he opened it, he was glad he was sitting because he might have fallen down. There at the door was his nineteen year old daughter, Rebecca Black. She was beautiful, dressed in a camel turtleneck, brown leather pants, boots and a camel skin coat. She was tall with long dark brown hair, golden olive skin like her fellow Quileutes, with plump thin lips, almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. "Rebecca…." he gasped.

"Hi dad." said Rebecca. Rebecca, one of the few halfblood born witches of the Quileute reservation had attended Thornwood School of Magic there in Washington State from the age of seven to eleven. Given her impeccable grades she was given an honorary scholarship to study abroad at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland from where she graduated and got her British passport. She has lived ever since working for the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation &amp; Control of Magical Creatures, then she got a job in the Department of Magical Cooperation as representative and ambassador of the American Bureau of Magic. Stat. Her American English had turned British, which gave her a more refined overall appeal. Her smile faded when she sensed his despair and rushed in to hug him. "Hey…" He clung to her tight. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so glad to see you!" cried Billy.

"What happened?" asked Rebecca. "What's wrong?!"

"It's Jacob." said Billy.

"What happened with Jacob." said Rebecca. Billy wept in her arms. "Dad you're scaring me!"

Billy got a grip and breathed in. "Come in." he said closing the door. "I'll tell you everything…"

* * *

An hour later, Rebecca went in to see her brother. She gasped at the sight. Walking over she sat on the bed. "Jacob…" He looked up at her and started crying, he missed her so much, she crawled into bed and he wrapped his muscled arms around her waist. "Shhh…" she whispered. "It's gonna be okay honey…"

"I…I was really really happy…" cried Jacob. His voice trembled. "Why did he have to go away…"

Rebecca cried quietly rocking her brother in her arms, she heard his stomach growling. "Are you hungry?" Jacob nodded. "Why don't you take a warm shower, put on some clean clothes and come out. I'm making some stew…" Jacob nodded. She kissed his forehead and stepped out of the room as he quietly walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Rebecca wiped her tears away as she returned to the kitchen. "How can someone do that? To someone so wonderful as Jacob…" She tasted the stew, put the lid back on and sat down at the dinning room table with her father. "He doesn't deserve this…"

"I'm sorry for welcoming you with this." said Billy. "Has I known you were coming…"

"I had a good amount of vacation days stocked up and decided to take a break." Said Rebecca.

Billy took her hand. "I'm so glad you did." He looked at the hallway. "How is he?"

"In bad shape." said Rebecca. "But I convinced him to take a shower and come out for dinner."

"Really?" asked Billy.

"No one can resist my stew." grinned Rebecca. Jacob walked in quietly gave her small smile. She got up and brought them three bowls of warm stew.

Jacob took a sip, it was just as he remembered it. His sister was the mother figure of the house before she left and he took over to help his dad. He did it gladly, it brought them closer together. "It's good…" he said taking another mouthful. Billy and Rebecca smiled.

"So…" said Billy. "How's Draco?" He'd met the blond wizard one or twice before when Rebecca came on vacation and he really liked him. He was elegant, refined from a noble powerful wizard family.

"He's good." said Rebecca. "I…wanted to share something but after what Jacob's lived through these past few months…I don't know if it's convenient…"

"No…" said Jacob. "Please, go on."

"Are you sure?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah…" said Jacob. "I mean it's not as if you're dying." He joked.

Rebecca giggled. "No."

"So what is it then?" asked Billy.

"I'm engaged." said Rebecca. Billy and Jacob's heads looked up at her. She showed them the ten carat dimond ring on her finger that neither of them had noticed.

"Wow…" said Jacob. He dropped his spoon.

"I'm sorry Jake, I shouldn't have…" started Rebecca.

"No." said Jacob. "I mean I'm happy for you, I was just surprised that's all…"

"When did he…?" asked Billy

"A few months ago." said Rebecca.

"What did he do again?" asked Jacob.

"He works temporarily as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"That's impressive." said Jacob. They had known about the Wizarding World all their lives given Rebeccas witch status.

"Temporarily?" asked Billy.

"After what he's been through with his parents, Voldemort, changing allegiances to support Harry during the war, he really wants to find a more steady job. Steady as in not so dangerous and less stressful." said Rebecca. "It's a relief to me, since I don't want him to go out and risk his life either."

"I can understand that." said Billy.

"Actually that's part of the reason I'm here." Said Rebecca. "I didn't want to say this to worry you. But we have been attacked more that once."

"What?!" asked Billy.

"Yeah. Hermione was attacked in Diagon Alley, Draco was ambushed in the Gringotts vaults, I was attacked at Hogsmeade and now Harry and his brother Caleb were direct targets at the Ministry two days ago…" said Rebecca. "The family got together and it was unanimous that we all want to leave Britain…" Jacob and Billy listened carefully. "…I suggested we could come live here in the reservation."

"You're moving back?!" asked Jacob. He missed his sister and was happy at the thought of having her back.

"Yes, I mean, I'd have to talk to the Council, but we are close to Holloville…" said Rebecca. "It's Washington States equivalent of Hogsmeade, and we have Thornwood School as well. Plus there are jobs in the California Department of Magic…Given our family's fame and heroic reputation it won't be hard finding a job."

"I'll talk to the Council." said Billy. "I'm on it after all."

"Dad, I know the Coucil usually doesn't like people from the outside moving into the reservation. But, this is my family. Plus they are wizards and witches, they are good and kind and famous for their good deeds, it would be a benefit to the reservation…"

"Where will you live?" asked Jacob.

"Well, Harry Hermione and Caleb are at Gringotts now. Caleb wanted to change his last name to Potter to make the transition easier and they also wanted to see if there the Potters had any homes here in the United States, more specifically here in Washington." Said Rebecca.

"And Draco?" asked Billy.

"Draco is selling Malfoy Manor." said Rebecca. "His father, will be furious, but he's in prison for life so there's not much he can do…As much as it hurts him to sell it, there are too many bad memories and it's too big of a target for us to keep living there."

"How long will you be here for?" asked Jacob. He sat back on his chair, he was still so weak.

"Just until tomorrow night." said Rebecca. I came here to see you and to talk to the Council. I need to get their approval as soon as possible."

* * *

The following morning, Jacob refused to get out of bed so Rebecca drove, in Billys truck, down the road to the Council Hall in the main square of reservation. The building was a two story building made of wood with wolf carved columns around it. They were joined in the lobby by Sam Uley and his pack. They all said their hellos to Rebecca and led them down the hall to the conference room. Inside sat Victor Lahote, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Emily's mother Samantha Young and Oscar Singing Cloud the Quileute Medecine man, though he was in his mid thirties.

They all sat on a single file line on one side of a long wooden table, all dressed quite well, as you would dress for an office meeting, given this was official serious business.

"Good morning." said Rebecca.

"Good morning Miss. Black." Said Victor. "Please sit down.

Rebecca took a seat, in the middle of the entire pack. Samantha spoke next. "William, your father, has spoken to us about your request?"

"Can you express why we should approve this?" asked Sue Clearwater.

"After I graduated from Hogwarts I got a job at starting working for the Brisitsh Minsitry of Magic Department for the Regulation &amp; Control of Magical Creatures where I worked hard fighting for the legal rights of magical creatures. After a while I applied and was acccpeted in the Department of Magical Cooperation as representative and became the first ambassador of the American Bureau of Magic. Ever since then the relationship between our countries has greatly improved." Said Rebecca. "During my time at Hogwarts I met and fell in love with a boy named Draco Malfoy, he was the youngest of a dark family who served Voldemort, he was obligated to serve the darkness against his will and thanks to his friends and myself. He was able to get out of that life. Despite his dark past and the scars of his fathers abuse he decided to become an Auror and help the judicial system in capturing more criminals that threatened the peace. Not just him but Harry Potter as well… You all know about him so I won't go into details. They were rivals till their sixth year in school then they called a truce and became best friends. After the war Deatheaters once again escaped Azkaban and have made violent attacks."

"Were they random?" asked Sue.

"We thought so at first." said Rebecca. "But then we found out that they were targeting us. Harry sister Hermione G. Potter was attacked in Diagon Alley, Draco was ambushed in the Gringotts vaults and I myself was attacked in Hogsmeade. Recently, three days ago, Harry and his brother Caleb Potter were directly targeted during an attack at the Ministry."

"How are they now?" asked Samantha.

"They are hurt." said Rebecca. "But they will heal. After careful conversations we decided to leave England. We are all tired of war, and want a place to settle down, find new more stable jobs to tehn have the proper atmosphere to start families of our own without worrying they will be targets given who their parents are." The council nodded. "The only place I knew was here, with my people…I know you don't' like people, non Quileute, to come and live in the reservation but this is my family."

"Why do you say that Miss. Black?" asked Victor.

"Draco is my fiancé…" said Rebecca, the council suddenly noticed the 10 carat diamond ring on her finger. "…with his father in prison and his mother missing he was alone. But thanks to the support of his friends, Harry, Caleb, Hermione among others he survived. He considers them, literally his family, his brothers and sisters and loves them more than his blood relatives who did nothing but terrorize his life since he was twelve years old. Given my relationship with him, I've come to know them and came to see them as family. We performed a blood bond, linking us all as a family as a whole, the bond also helps us find each other should danger strike…and…again given my relationship with Draco, his relationship with his brothers and sisters and therefore my relationship with them all…they are my family." She took a deep breath. "I think the council should accept them to come because considering their heroic history, their kind noble hearts, their intelligence and loyalty to family and community they could be a good addition to the reservation and to the future of our community."

She sat back down. Everyone was very impressed by her speech.

"Samuel Uley, you are the alpha of the Quileute tribe." said Billy.

"Yes sir. I am." said Sam.

"Have you discussed this with the pack?" asked Billy.

"Yes sir. I have." Said Sam.

"What do you say?" asked Billy.

"After careful debate and after Miss. Black's most eloquent speech…I happily agree." said Sam. "Rebecca Black comes from a long line of Quileute witches, a witch from the Black family which is one of the most respected families given their history with out people. Mr. Malfoy is a powerful, noble well bred wizard who happens to be Rebecca's fiancé. Like the imprint bond, they are magically linked and bonded making him and his family pack. As pack we protect each other and I think having such powerful wizards and witches on our side could yes very well benefit the reservation."

Billy looked around at the pack. "Are you all in agreement?" The pack nodded. He looked at Sue.

"Very well…" said Sue. "Please step outside while we deliberate."

* * *

Outside in the reception area. Rebecca turned to Seth. "What do you think?"

"I think you made a powerful case." Said Seth. "It will be hard for the council to decide otherwise." Rebecca sighed nervously and he put his arm around her. "It will be fine."

* * *

After an hour, which was quick considering how stubborn the council was, they were called back in to the conference room.

"After debating the issue…" said Samantha. "…considering it's pros and cons, and knowing the possible be dangers that can come down the road. The council has agreed to support Miss. Black's request." Sam gripped Rebecca's hand under the table. "Miss. Black you and your family are welcome to come whenever you see fit."

"Thank you so much!" said Rebecca. Billy gave her a wink.

***I loved this chapter. It was a 1/2 hard and half fun. I like the twist that Edward was love interest and that he chose Bella. To see Jacob at his lowest point, literally at the point of madness has been hard, but I'm liking his journey. I'm excited about Rebecca, she's a new character for me, I've never used her before in my writing and I don't know much about her at all. All I really knew was she was older than Jacob. But I think that is a good thing because it gave me the liberty to create her in my image. The second 1/2 of the chapter was interesting because it's the first glimpse of the Quileute community starting with the council. Chapter 3 will be up at some point later tonight. **Please leave your reviews!*****


	3. Flooing from Here to There

Hi guys. The reviews are growing and I'm thrilled. They're all great! I love your enthusiasm and I'm happy you're liking the new story. Keep your review coming, that goes for those of you who haven't reviewed yet. I want to hear from you too!

**JS59 – **Jajajajaa! I love your passion JS!

**RoseRed84 – **Thank you so much. I like this better! I thought it was a nice change too. For people to STOP fighting over Bella, I think it's refreshing for everyone to fight for Jacob for a change.

**Seth Clearwater –** I'm glad Rebecca is there to help Jake too! I think she'll bring something interesting to the table.

**PM 1 –** Will Seth and Paul meet their mates? … YES they will. Soon, it's coming!

**ladywatertiger –** Yeah it is unusual for Draco to be interested in an American witch, but I feel given the scars he has from his past, all the ghosts he's had to live with given the abuse of his family that he wants a change and I feel that when he met Rebecca she was a breath of fresh air for him.

**Lauren Saint –** Jacob is drowning in sorrow and rightfully so, I mean what they did to him was unforgivable. But the tide will turn for him soon, though it won't be from day to night.

**maya31 –** Thank you maya!

***Oh my. Such good reviews. Please keep them coming, and again, I encourage all of you who haven't reviewed to do so. This is another looooong chapter so enjoy!***

* * *

FORKS – Quileute Reservation – Billy Black's house. Rebecca returned home, Sam stayed at the reservation square running errands. Billy was co owner of the BLACK &amp; CLEARWATER car dealership where they sold new and used cars and motorcycles to residents of the reservation but also to residents in Forks itself. Harry Clearwater, Seth's dad gladly stayed with him since he had to drive him into the dealership to go over some papers. He said he would drive him home.

Rebecca walked into the house. "Jacob, I'm home." …Nothing… She walked into the kitchen …Nothing… "Jacob." She called. …Nothing… She put her purse down and walked down the hall to Jacob's room. He wasn't there. "Jacob?" she called. …Nothing…She walked out the back door and into the garage. There was Jacob, passed out, surrounded by two dozen beer cans. "Oh Jake…" she cried.

Keeling down she saw a crumbled picture of Edward on the floor nearby. She was so angry and took out her wand, twelve inches cypress wood werewolf hair core. She pointed it at the picture and chanted. "INCENDIO" A small fireball shot out of the tip consuming the photo in flames. She watched with anger as the picture of the so called Edward Cullen burned away into ashes. She turned back to her brother. "Jacob…" she said gently …Nothing…Jacob was drunk and out of consciousness. She took him in his arms and hugged him. "Come on Jake… Please, come back to us…" she cried.

Sam, Quil and Embry walked in with Seth and Paul and saw them there. Looking up Rebecca wiped her tears. "Hi." Seth walked over, he was crying too at seeing his best friend going down such a destructive path.

"Hi Becca." said Sam.

"Can you do me two favors?" asked Rebecca.

"What?" asked Sam. He meant it.

"Please can two of you clean this mess up?" asked Rebecca. "I don't want my dad coming in here and seeing this mess."

"Of course." said Sam.

"…and please can two of you help me take him to his room?" asked Rebecca. "I have to floo call Draco and update him on what's happening here."

"We will take care of him." said Paul. "Seth and I will take Jacob."

"…and Quil, Embry and I will clean up here." said Sam. "You do what you have to do."

Rebecca gave them all a hug and rushed into the house.

* * *

WIZARDING WORLD – Malfoy Manor. Draco's study. Draco sensed the floo network turning on. The fireplace lit up with green flames and he saw the face of Rebecca take shape in the fire. "Hi Draco." her voice echoed through the room.

"Hi Becca." said Draco he leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses and sighed.

"You look tired love." said Rebecca.

"It's a bit overwhelming." said Draco. "It's…It's harder than I thought." He looked at her. "What happened?"

"The Council happily agreed for us to move to the reservation." said Rebecca.

"Oh good." said Draco.

"What can I do Draco." said Rebecca. "You look exhausted."

Draco took a moment to think. "I've been up all night with Hermione looking over parts of the manor. We started a list of the things we want to take and things we want to leave in the house."

"Did you sell it?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes." said Draco. "The house was bought by Ministry of Magic."

"Really?" asked Rebecca. She wasn't expecting that. "What will they do with it?"

"I think it'll be a safe house for Ministry officials should there be another attacks. I don't' really care." said Draco. He sighed. "I just want it to be over…" He looked over his papers.

"What happened at Gringotts?" asked Rebecca.

"I tried to stop Harry from going but he insisted." said Draco. Harry found a house actually within the reservation that belonged to a Potter ancestor who bought the land to make sure the government wouldn't' take it away from the Quileutes, so we are set. He changed the deed making Caleb, Hermione, you and I co owners of the house with him…We had more questions for the goblins but the journey was too hard on him and he collapsed. "

"Is he ok?" asksed Rebecca, very concerned for her soon to be brother in law. Again, Draco and Harry were not blood, but they were a family.

"Yes he's fine." Said Draco. "Pomfrey came by earlier gave him a nourishing potion and a lot of bed rest. If he wants to travel to America with us he must rest."

"Are we done at Gringotts?" asked Rebecca.

"No. After we brought Harry back I went back to the bank. The Goblins said they had no trouble transferring the vaults to America. Our bank vault numbers would remain the same." said Draco. "Rebecca, _is_ there a Gringotts close to Forks Becca?"

"Yes." said Rebecca. "There's one in Hemlock Lane…"

"What?" asked Draco.

"It's the equivalent of Diagon Alley. It's in Port Angeles, not far from Forks."

"Great. We have to transfer our vaults there." said Draco. He took a moment to think. "I'd like to floo over and check out the house to make sure the things I wrote down to take long with us is appropriate, talk to the Gringotts goblins about the vault transfers…I'll tell you more when we meet."

"Sure." said Rebecca.

"Hermione still needs help. You've told us about the pack, could maybe two of them come over while I'm gone and help Hermione with the house inventory and help her with Harry and Caleb?"

"I don't see why not." said Rebecca. "Let me ask and I'll floo you back."

"Good. Tell them Hermione will be here waiting for them." said Draco. "I'll pack a bag then."

* * *

FORKS – Quileute Reservation – Black House. Sam, Paul, Quil, Seth and Embry walked into the small study where Rebecca was.

"Hey." said Sam. "Everything is done."

"Thanks." said Rebecca.

"Did you talk to your fiancé?" asked Embry.

"Yes." said Rebecca. "He said Harry found a Potter property here in the reservation."

"Really?" asked Embry.

"Yeah, the property goes back many generations, apparently one of his ancestors bought the land to avoid the government from taking it from us, meaning the Quileutes. Harry changed the deed to the house making Caleb, Hermione, Draco and I as co owners of the house with him."

"That was nice of him." said Seth. Given Harrys past he knew Harry was a good guy. He respected and wanted to meet him.

"Yeah." said Rebecca. "Draco sold his home, he's inventorying the house to see what stuff to move to our new home here. So he's coming here to see the property. He asked if two of you would go to England while he's here to help Hermione finish the inventory list and help her with Harry and Caleb who are still ill."

"I don't see why not." said Sam.

Rebecca looked around. "Seth, could you and Paul go?"

"Yes." said Paul and Seth unanimously.

"Anything to help." said Paul.

* * *

WIZARDING WORLD – Malfoy Manor. After checking on Harry and Caleb, who were in the library reading, Hermione walked up to Dracos bedroom.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." called Draco.

Hermione walked in and saw Draco packing a suitcase. "So I see we're going…"

"Yes we are." said Draco. "I spoke to Rebecca. The council is welcoming us with open arms. I'm going over to see the property." Hermione waved her wand, a file and a set of black skeleton keys materialized on the bed. "There are the papers and the keys to the property."

"I spoke to Rebecca." said Draco. "She's sending two pack wolves here to the manor to help you while I'm gone."

"Oh good." said Hermione. She looked out the window, the sun was fading. "When are you going?"

Draco zipped the Vuitton suitcase. "Tonight…Herm, can you come with me to the study and wait for them there for when they floo in?"

"Certainly." said Hermione.

* * *

FORKS – Quileute Reservation – Black House. The green flames ignited from the fireplace lit up the room as Draco stepped out. Rebecca walked over and hugged Draco. "I've missed you!" She gave him a loving kiss passionate kiss.

"Me too Becca!" said Draco smiling a tired smile.

"You look tired." said Rebecca.

"Urgh…I am." said Draco.

"How about we have dinner with dad and Jacob and we go to bed early." suggested Rebecca. He put her arm around Draco. He nodded in agreement. "Then we can get an early start in the morning."

Sam, Seth and Paul walked in. "Good evening." said Sam.

"Hi guys." Said Rebecca. "I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Lord Draco Malfoy." She turned to "Draco, this is Samuel Uley, the alpha of the pack…" She pointed to the others. "These are Jacobs best friends Seth Clearwater and Paul Lahote."

"How do you do?" asked Draco. "Nice to meet you."

"You too Draco." said Paul. "So how do we do this?"

"It's quite simple." said Draco. "The floo network is open for you. All you have to do is grab some floo powder, which is on the urn by the fireplace, call out the name of your destination, Malfoy Manor, and throw the powder to the floor. You will feel the fire, but it will be warm on the skin, it won't burn."

"Ook…" said Seth.

"You'll be fine…" said Rebecca. "You'll be over in England less than a minute."

"My friend Hermione…" said Draco. "…will be waiting in the study for your arrival." He shrunk their suitcases and put them in their pockets. They grabbed the floo powder, got in the fireplace, called out 'Malfoy Manor' and flooed off to England.

"I'm going home Becca." said Sam. He hugged Rebecca and shook Draco's hand. "I know you are both going to be busy these next few days but I'd like to invite you and Mr. Malfoy to dinner at my house."

"We'd love to…" said Draco. "…and please. Call me Draco."

"Draco…" smiled Sam. "Call me Sam."With that he nodded a farewell to them and headed out.

* * *

WIZARDING WORLD – Malfoy Manor – Seth and Paul stood in the living area of Draco's study. They looked around and the size of the room. "Wow…" said Seth. "These people are loaded." He wore a dark blue sweater and jeans.

"You can say that again." said Paul, he wore a brown button shirt under a black cardigan and jeans.

The doors opened and in walked Hermione. She wore a white blouse with black pants. Her hair was pulled back in a clean bun. "Hello." She greeted. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I'm Hermione Potter."

"Hi." said Paul. "I'm Paul Lahote."

She turned to Seth and he froze. His world froze, gravity pulled him to this witch. She was stunningly beautiful with hazel eyes, long golden brown hair, soft cream skin, thin elegant lips and a great body. She radiated elegance and poise. He was filled with glowing heart, everything became secondary. Paul elbowed him, apparently he had a goofy look on his face. "I…I'm Seth Clearwater."

Hermione shook his hand. The spark was obvious, they felt it. "Hermione." She grinned. "You imprinted didn't you…" Seth gasped. "…on me?"

"Ho…How do you know?" asked Seth.

"I already started studying the Quileute mythology and legends…" said Hermione. "…it's fascinating and because I imprinted on you too."

"You…you're a werewolf?" asked Seth.

"No." said Hermione. "I'm a shapeshifter, like yourselves, I'm a werecat."

"Really?" asked Paul.

"Yeah." said Hermione. "I'll shift sometime to show you guys."

Seth took out his suitcase, the size of a quarter, from his pocket. So did Paul. "Um…Draco told us to give you these, that you'd know what to do."

"Oh yeah." said Hermione. She took out her wand swished it and chanted. "ENGORGIO." The suitcases magically grew back to their normal size.

"Wow!" said Seth, seeing Hermione use her magic for the first time was amazing. "That was amazing!"

Hermione smiled. "That's nothing." The two guys picked up their luggage. "Come on, I'll take you to your rooms."

They walked out the study doors down the large hallway to the main staircase. The house was stone white, white marble floors, cathedral high ceilings, black columns, heavy dark green curtains, huge Swarovski Versailles crystal chandeliers all lit with gentle flowing candlelight and diamond pane Tudor windows. "This place is…" said Seth. "Huge…" They started walking up the stairs.

"Yeah." Said Hermione. "It's beauty is somehow eclipsed by the dark past within the walls."

"Oh?" asked Seth.

"A lot death, abuse, murder and evil." Said Hermione. "It's part of the reason Draco wants to sell it." They followed her down the second floor hallway and stopped in front of a black double door. She led them in to a ballroom size room, with two queen size four poster beds a small living area in front of a large fireplace. The beds were green, with green curtains. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room."

"No." said Paul and Seth unanimously.

"The Ministry of Magic has bought the house…" said Hermione. "…most of the rooms have been cleared out now and not many bedrooms are suited for living anymore." Paul and Seth each put their suitcases on a bed. "Now, don't worry, the house elves will put your things away…" She waved her wand casting a patronus charm, her patronus otter 'swam' through the air and out the door.

"That was beautiful!" said Seth. "What was that?"

"That was the patronus charm." said Hermione. "Each wizard has the capacity to cast it and each one has a different animal."

Two elves popped in. "Mistress Potter, we are here, what can we do?"

"Paul, Seth this is Kimp and Dobby." said Hermione.

"Hi…" said Paul and Seth unanimously. They had never seen a house elf before.

"Dobby, Kimp, would you please unpack our guests luggage?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Mistress Potter." said Kimp. "Right away."

"Where are Harry and Caleb?" asked Hermione.

"Master Harry Potter and Master Caleb Potter are in the library." said Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby." said Hermione. "Come on guys." They walked out and Hermione took Seth's hand. Seth gasped, his heart was so happy.

* * *

FORKS – Black House – After leaving his suitcase, Rebecca and Draco drove into town so Draco could get a first glimpse of Forks. They arrived and changed for dinner. Rebecca wore a dark blue dress with pearl jewel suite, and led Draco into the living room where Jacob and Billy were sitting.

"Dad, Jacob…" said Rebecca. "I'd like to officially introduce you to my fiancé Draco Malfoy."

Billy and Jacob looked up at the young man standing next to Rebecca. He was very handsome, tall, with a slender muscle build, ivory cream skin, silver gray eyes and long smooth platinum silver hair tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed perfectly in a silver silk shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the top, black pants and good shoes. He screamed wealth.

"How do you do Mr. Black." Said Draco shaking Billys hand. "It's an honor to meet you at last."

"William Black, and the honor is all mine." said Billy. "But please, call me Billy." Draco nodded his head. "Please sit."

Draco turned to Jacob. "You must be Jacob." Jacob looked up at him Draco saw such sadness, sadness mixed with joy.

"Yes." said Jacob. He put on his best smile. "It's nice to meet you Draco."

"You to Jacob." said Draco. "I hope you can soon see me as another brother, for I already see you as one."

"You…You do?" asked Jacob. Rebecca walked off to the kitchen, her father followed. Draco sat down next to Jacob.

"Of course." said Draco. "You're Rebecca's little brother, soon to be my brother in law. How can I not." He smiled. "Besides, I can tell you're a good guy, someone special, a fighter and a survivor."

"I guess Rebecca told you…" said Jacob. He looked down.

"No." said Draco. "Told me what?"

Jacob looked up at Draco, there was something about the blond that told him he could confide in him. There was something in Dracos eyes that was just transparent, he saw a guy who would never lie to him, who would tell him the truth no matter how hard and someone he could confide in and someone who would protect him. This was going to be his brother in law, the husband to his sister. There was already a bond there and he felt it, he never had a brother, always wanted one and now he honestly felt he had finally gotten his wish. "You might think it's pathetic…"

"Try me." said Draco. Jacob hesitated. "But if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, you don't have to…"

Jacob took a deep breath. "No…I think it would be good for me…"

***Well. This was fun! I loved how Rebecca took charge when she saw her brother basically wasting away alone in the garage. He really was wasting away. I liked her bond and communication with Draco. I like Dracos relationship with Hermione, how they get along, how they interact and share/divide the household responsibilities. Loved the moment when Seth met Hermione, how easy it just was to imprint and I'm loving how Jacob connected with Draco. Sometimes just by looking at a person you see their authenticity, just by looking in their eyes and that is exactly what happened. Draco has come a long way since his days he was abused by his parents and by Voldemort. He's grown and he's become a protector, a fierce protector of the ones he loves and so open to love those he knows are worth loving. And I'm really thrilled those two made that connection and I can't wait to see how their relationship develops as the story goes on…Harry is coming up next, and Paul meets his mate... Chapter 4 is on the way… **Please review!*****


	4. Bonding Over Dinner & Breakfast

Thank you for your reviews you guys. They were great! Keep them coming.

**JS59 –** Jaja. Me too! I just wanna go in there and kick their ass. lol I don't know if Edward will get a mate, but if he DOES I have someone for him. Yes. Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper will be in the story.

**RoseRed84 –** Thank you Rose! I'm glad you love it. I love you for loving it.

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you Seth.

**Guest –** Thank you so much for the kind words. I love you for them.

**Lauren Saint –** I'm glad Jacob is getting help too. Slowly he will realize that guys come and go but it's all about family and if you're down just focus on who is around you and what you have. I'm glad I developed a softer sweeter and more protective Draco. I feel he's come a long way. Yes. I think turning them into shifters will help them bond better with the pack at Forks. Yes. The other potters are shifters.

**maya31 –** Thank you maya.

**mattcun –** Thank you matt.

**lonelylight –** Oh my! Welcome and thank you for the enthusiasm. I love that you love it!

**Elfin69 –** I think they'll be coming over soon. There's still some things to do first, next chapter definitely.

**TheOnyxSnake –** Harry is older than Jacob, I decided early on that yes Harry will be the dominant of the couple. Don't worry Jacob will find him very attractive.

Thank you guys for your reviews. Keep them coming! Here's another looong chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

WIZARDING WORLD – Malfoy Manor – Seth and Paul walked into the library meet Harry and Caleb. The libarary was huge, with boxes and boxes of books. Harry was on the couch and Caleb sat behind the desk on the colder side of the room. They saw Harry had his right arm in a cast.

"Harry." said Hermione. "I'd like you to meet someone."

Harry looked up, though tired, he smiled. "Ok."

"This is Paul Lahote…" said Hermione. "And this is Seth Clearwater."

"Nice to meet you." said Harry. He waved his hand. "I don't' mean to be rude by not shaking your hand, but my with my right arm in a cast, I have to use my left and I can't because two of my left ribs are broken too."

"It's alright Harry." said Paul.

Harry smelled something between Seth and Hermione. "Are you two mates?"

"Yes." said Seth. "How do you…?"

"I can smell it." said Harry. "Probably because I'm a shifter too, a werecat like Hermione."

"Really?" asked Seth.

"Yeap." Said Harry. "I'm glad you two met. Just take care of her. She's my sister."

Seth put his arm around Hermione, she leaned back into him. "I promise Harry." He smiled at the wizard. "I hope someday you can come to see me as a brother."

Harry smiled. "I already do."

Hermione led Seth and Paul to the desk on the other side of the library. "Paul, Seth, this is our older Caleb Potter."

The Quileutes looked at Caleb, they held back a gasp. Caleb's scalp was shaved with just an inch of hair, The left side of Calebs head and face had a fist degree burns. He wore white silk pants and an open white silk robed that showed the entire left side of body, starting at his neck, was bandaged up. Their wolf sense of smell could tell it was second degree burns. The right side of his body was fine and beautifully well muscled, like Chris Evans in Captain America. The skin that wasn't damaged was pale cream and his eyes were bright ice blue orbs. "Hi." said Caleb. His voice was soft and kind. "How do you do." He got his cane and got up and shook their hands with his right arm. He looked at Seth. "You take care of my sister."

Seth smiled. "I will."

Caleb turned to Paul and gasped, so did Paul. Time stood still and when they shook hands they felt a spark. Harry, Seth and Hermione knew they had imprinted. "Hi…I'm Caleb Potter."

"Paul Lahote." said Paul. He'd never seen someone so beautiful or felt such powerful braveness in someone before. His wolf was thrilled.

"I'm…" said Caleb. "I'm sorry you had to meet me like this…"

"What?" asked Paul. "How?"

"You know… with the burn scars…" said Caleb. "I must look like a monster."

Paul walked over and took Caleb's hands. "Not to me. You're beautiful. I'm sure with treatment you'll become the Caleb you once were, and even if you don't I will love you and adore you just the same."

Caleb had tears dripping down his cheeks. "Thank you…" He wiped them away. "I have to say I don't get out much. The treatment doesn't allow me to get into the sun until two weeks after I've fully healed to give the new skin rest…"

"I like the indoors." said Paul. "I hope you're not disappointed."

"Me?" asked Caleb. "Why?"

"You know… You're rich, powerful, educated and cultured with class and I have to say I'm not rich at all." Said Paul.

"Paul." said Caleb. "I don't care of you're rich or poor. I love you for you…not to mention that…" he grinned. "You're incredibly good looking."

Paul blushed. "Really?"

"How is it you Americans call it…?" asked Caleb. "…Hot." Paul chuckled, and so did he. "Seriously, you're very handsome." He looked at the wolf up and down. "…great body, you should be proud."

"I am." said Paul. "And it's all yours."

Caleb smiled. "M...May I kiss you?"

"I will never stop you." said Paul. Caleb leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, it was soft and delicate. Paul melted, it was perfect, his wolf growled.

"Easy there…" said Caleb. "I'm still injured remember."

"I'll wait." said Paul.

Dobby popped in next to Harry. "Master Harry, dinner is served in the dining room."

"Thank you Dobby." said Harry.

"How about we go in for dinner." said Hermione With a quick nod from the three boys with her they walked out towards the dining room.

* * *

Dining Room –All the furniture was numbered with stickers. They sat down at the looooong dining room table. Only four chairs were set, the rest were cleared out, but they could tell it could seat twenty people. Dobby and Kimp brought in soup, pumpkin soup and a caesar salad. There was fine silver china, and expensive looking crystal water and wine glasses. Kimp snapped his fingers magically pouring the wine and water.

"So how are you two?" asked Seth.

"I have two broken ribes on my left side and my right arm is broken." said Harry. "It'll take a while to heal."

"Why?" asked Paul.

"The curse they hit me with, it had a poison in it which destroys the tissues." Said Harry. "Luckily our friend Luna is a mediwitch, a witch doctor and nurse if you will, and she put me on treatment immediately. And well, it'll take time to get the poison out and once out then I need to heal from that before they give me skelegrow."

"What is that?" asked Seth.

"It's a magical medicine that helps regrow and heal broken bones." said Harry. "I had to drink that once, in second year, and it was brutal."

Paul turned to Caleb. "What about you?" He was angry at the people who hurt his mate, just seeing Caleb in such pain and his beautiful skin scorched made him growl with anger.

Caleb took a deep breath. "I was hit with a poisonous fire hex." He took a sip of water. "It mainly hit the entire left side of my body: arm, torso and leg. The face and head were less hurt, hence the first degree burns. Given the level of the burns it was the first part of the body, which was first treated and it's healing well. Luna put me on treatment immediately, the treatment has been rough and it caused my hair, all of it to fall out."

Paul gripped his fork tightly. "What is your treatment?"

"Well, our friend Neville gave me a Florawell Salve and Luna prescribed some mergauzes." said Caleb. "That's about all she can do right now."

"What's that?" asked Seth.

"It's a salve made with roses, violets, jasmines, mint and chrysanthemums and oils." said Hermione. "Mergauzes are special gauzes made of shedded mermaid skin, it contains nutrients and vitamins absorbed from the water they dwell in and it's a powerful healing tool. The mermaid skin not only helps prevent infections but also releases the nutrients and vitamins into the damaged skin, along with the salve of course, while absorbing the poison and therefore detoxing the body. "

"And Neville?" asked Paul. His wolf immediately on alert.

"He's a friend of Harrys from Hogwarts, Neville is a master herbologist." said Harry.

The wolves looked at Hermione. "Wizard or witch who studies magical plants and flowers."

"Yeah." said Caleb. "The flowers in the salve are powerful healing flowers that help heal the burns and extract the toxins of the hex, more easily by the mergauzes."

"Do…do you have any side effects?" asked Paul.

"I get terrible headaches, fevers and sometime blackouts." Said Caleb. Paul growled. "But that comes with my body fighting the poison of the hex."

"Are we safe here?' asked Paul.

"Perfectly safe." said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic bought this house, they've agreed to let us stay here while we organize and move out, no one would dare attack us." They finished the salads and soups.

"So." said Hermione. Very wisely changing the subject as Kimp and Dobby popped in to removed the plates. "Tell us about yourselves."

"Paul and I go high school in La Push where our reservation is." said Seth.

"Is that where we are going?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Paul.

"What is it like?' asked Harry. "The reservation?"

"It's a mile or two from the main town of Forks." said Seth. "Most of the forest is our land, the larger 90% of it in fact. It became the Quileutes property, hundreds of years ago, and we make sure to protect it and preserve it."

"What about the other 10% of the forest?" asked Caleb.

"That part belongs to vampire coven of Forks." said Paul. "That last 10% surrounds the main town of Forks and that's where they live so we made a treaty with long ago."

"Vampires." said Caleb. "That would be different…" Harry scoffed at his joke.

"Are they dangerous?" asked Hermione.

"As much as I hate to say it, no they are not." said Paul.

"Why such hostility?" asked Harry.

"We've just never gotten along." said Seth. "Plus they stink."

"Oh?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah." said Seth. "They stink of garbage and rotten food."

"Oh my…" said Caleb.

"But despite our differences. We can be civil." Said Seth. "But that's about the end of it."

"And… The situation between you never improved?" asked Harry.

"It did…once." said Seth.

Paul took it from there. "One of our friends, Jacob Black, he fell in love with one of the vampires. Edward Cullen. They dated for a while until a girl named Isabella Swan arrived in town and Edward dumped Jacob for Bella."

"That pushed Jacob into a deep depression which is killing him." said Seth. He had tears in his eyes. Hermione took his hand. "I'm sorry, it's just, he's my best friend and it hurts me to see him destroying himself."

Harry began to feel a deep empathy for this Jacob, he knew what if felt like to he jilted and hurt, he'd lived through the sheer agony of it and he wanted to help. He felt he wanted to save and protect this Jacob. He decided to help him as much as he could when they arrived, should they ever become friends.

* * *

FORKS – Quileute Reservation – Black House. Jacob was in tears he had told Draco everything. He finished the story at the dinner table with Rebecca and Billy. He didn't know it would hurt so much to relive it all again. Draco sat next to him holding his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." said Draco. "It's ok to cry. Crying helps heal the soul." He growled. "That bastard. I'll tell you one thing Jacob. You can't let this Edward Cullen win."

Jacob looked at him. "What? How?"

"He dated you, he met this girl and now he's happy with her… Are you going to stay here rotting away in self pity and depression?" Jacob listened to him carefully. "No. You pick yourself up, get over it and move on. He's not worth it." Jacob wept. "Jacob…" He took Jacob's face in his hand. "He is not worth it, he's not worth a single tear."

"How?" asked Jacob. "How do I move on? When it hurts so much?"

"It's not easy." said Draco. "The first thing you need to do is commit to it 110%. Commit to yourself to get over him because you are worth it and the second step is to take it one day at a time. He knocked you down, you get back up and move on, without him." Billy was listening carefully to his words, agreeing with everything he said. "Show him he is not the center of the universe."

"I…I don't know if I can…" said Jacob. "I'm so weak."

"No you're not." said Draco. "You're here, you're talking your eating you're opening up about it. That's the first step, face the facts. You have that covered."

Jacob sighed. "I'll try."

"No." said Draco firmly. "You do it!"

"I…I'll do it." said Jacob. "W…Will you help me?"

"Of course I will." said Draco. "We all will. It will take time, but you'll get there." Jacob cried, he felt Dracos love and warmth and firmness and determination. How Draco wanted him to get better. "Thank you Draco." He leaned over and hugged the blond wizard. Draco hugged him back.

Billy took Rebecca's hand beneath the table as a sign of gratitude and acceptance. Draco was now a big brother figure to Jacob, someone he would look up to and go to when he was lost and hurt or confused and just with this gesture, Draco had won him over.

* * *

The following morning, around 9:00am, Jacob found Draco in the kitchen having some tea with Rebecca while Billy sipped his coffee. Jacob sat down quietly giving everyone a small smile before eating his toast and fruit. Draco sat down and looked over the DAILY FORKS, newspaper curious about what was going on in town.

Jacob took a sip of coffee and got up grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Rebecca.

"Out for a walk." said Jacob.

Draco looked up. "Would you like some company?"

Jacob smiles. "No. Thanks Draco."

"Are you sure?" asked Draco.

"Yeah." said Jacob. "I need time alone, to think and start…saying goodbye."

"What?" asked Billy.

"To Edward." said Jacob. "I need to start saying goodbye to Edward, and start thinking how to my life back together." He sighed before walking out the back door towards the forest. Draco watched, from the kitchen counter window as he quietly walk down the small road and into the forest alone.

"He does that ever morning…" said Billy. "…he leaves in the morning and doesn't return until it's night."

"Will he be alright?" asked Draco. "In the forest alone?"

"Yes." said Billy. " and for the first time I have a feeling that yes, Jacob will be alright. It's gonna take a lot of time and love to get him back, but I'm hopeful he's on the road to recovery…" Draco sat back down on the kitchen table. "You're the first person Jacob has opened up to since it happened…he looks up to you."

"I've got nothing but time and love to give." said Draco. "I will protect him like a big brother."

Billy took his hand. "Thank you for bringing so much love to my daughter and to my son, for helping Jacob and bring him back to the light." Draco smiled. "You're truly a blessing Draco. I'm so blessed that you are with my daughter, I've gained another son in you."

"My family was never loving or caring towards me, they were cruel and cold, so I created a family of my own with my friends. People I could love and trust and who would love and trust me back. Now…" said Draco. He tightened his grip on Billys hand. "…I am happy to add three more names to my family. Rebecca, Jacob and you…I couldn't ask for more."

Rebecca smiled, with tears in her eyes. "So…" everyone snapped out of it wiping their tears. "How about we head out Draco. We have a long day."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah…"

Rebecca turned to Billy. "Dad can we use your car today?"

"Yeah." said Billy. "Harry Clearwater is coming to take me to the car dealership for a meeting. So yeah take it." Rebecca nodded. "Where are you off to today?"

"Port Angeles. I'm taking Draco to Hemlock Lane." Said Rebecca. "He needs to go to Gringotts to arrange the money transfer, funds and vaults from England. Harry, Hermione and Caleb gave us authorization to transfer their vaults as well."

"How long will that take?" asked Billy.

"According to the goblins it's allegedly, given the distance between the banks, about a few days." said Draco.

"Where will you live?" asked Billy.

"My brother, Harry Potter, found one of his parents homes here in the reservation." said Draco. "A property of one of his ancestors so we will move in there."

They heard the honk of a car outside. "That's Harry Clearwater." Said Billy. He wiped his face with eh napkin. "Maybe we can meet for lunch in town today?"

"I'd love to Billy." said Draco.

Rebecca nodded. "I'll call you when we get back into town." Billy nodded and wheeled himself out. She turned to Draco. "Come on love. We better go." She gave Draco a quick peck on the lips before walking out with him towards the garage.

***Whooo! This was good! **1)** I like how I created Caleb this time. This time he is not the strong intimidating force people meet in other stories like ELYSIUM. Here is he is hurt and injured and disfigured but his kindness and goodness are the first thing you see, and that's what Paul saw the moment he imprinted. I like how Paul showed a softer side of himself reassuring Caleb. I think Caleb needed that, having someone strong to reassure him that despite his temporary defects, he is beautiful inside and out. **2)** I love how Draco's relationship with Jacob keeps on growing and how he's bonding with Billy over breakfast. **3)** Maybe I'll take Draco to visit FORKS HIGH so he can take a look at Edward…lol. **4)** I'm on vacation now so expect more chapters on all of my stories! **Please review!*****


	5. Blackpine Manor

Thank you for reviewing. I wanna hear more of you.

**Mattcun –** I'm on it. Expect another chapter tomorrow.

**Lauren Saint –** Yes. Paul and Caleb are cute, I think their connection is deeper than the way they met in ELYSIUM which was more animalistic. This was more spiritual. Harry will defend Jake with his life.

**JS59 –** I'm not sure about Edward. My focus is getting the family together. It's a long process. We'll see what happens to Edward.

***This is a short one. But I love it. PLEASE REVIEW! That goes to all who have not reviewed yet, I want to hear from you.***

* * *

After getting everything ready at Gringotts they rode into town they pass by FORKS HIGH, it's 3:00pm and the students are hanging out in the parking lot and driving off. Rebecca came to a stop and they got out of the car. They spot Edward, the Cullens and Bella. "That's him." said Rebecca.

The Cullens hear her and turn to see her standing by her car next to an unknown blond, who they see is clearly upper class and incredibly wealthy beyond anyone in Forks. They smell an odd fragrance coming from him, it's similar to the wolf smell but there's something else that makes it smell fine. _'Who is he?'_ they ask themselves.

Draco takes off his glasses. "Which one?"

"The one standing next to the girl by the orange pick up truck." said Rebecca.

"_That's_ Edward?" asked Draco.

_'Why are they talking about me?'_ asked Edward mentally.

The vampires nodded. _'Why is Rebecca Black with him?'_

"Yes." said Rebecca. "That's the one who broke Jacobs heart."

"Well, I can understand why, on some level, Jacob feels how he feels." said Draco. "He _is_ handsome..." Rebecca put her arm around his waist. "...but stupid." Rebecca giggled. "Anyone who is lucky enough to date Jacob and let him go is an idiot."

Rosalie growls but they hold her back, Jasper senses no evil from him but protective feelings to Jacob. Edward growls_. 'Who is that guy?_ He thought. He sighed. _'He is partially right…But who is he?'_

Rebecca kissed his chin. "Jacob's lucky to have us." _'What does she mean have them?'_ thought Edward. "He looks up to you."

"I'll do what I can to help him get over that dummy." said Draco.

Rebecca looked at her watch. "Oh we better go. We're late." Draco kissed her on he forehead, got in the passenger car and they drove off.

_'Who is that?'_ thought Edward.

_'No idea.'_ thought Jasper. _'But I smell something odd about his smell. He is not human. Neither is she.'_ he looked at Edward. _'Who was she?'_

_'Jacobs sister, Rebecca.'_ thought Edward. _'What are they doing with Jacob?'_ he growled.

Bella looked at Edward. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." said Edward. "I just wanna get home and hang." He leaned down and kissed Bella.

* * *

Rebecca and Draco drove back to the reservation, down the main square and up to the Council Hall. They are met outside by coincidence by Sam Uley, carrying some file boxes and Oscar Singing Cloud who was just arriving.

"Rebecca." said Sam. "How did it go?"

"Perfect right love?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes." said Draco. He shook Sams hand. "How are you Sam."

"I'm good Draco." said Sam. Oscar walked over. "Now that you're here, I'd like you to meet Oscar Singing Cloud." Oscar shook Dracos hand. "He's the Quileute Medecine Man."

"That is like a wizard right?" asked Draco.

"Yes." said Oscar. "I'm a wizard, but I'm called Medecine Man out of tradition, I'm the magical, spiritual and supernatural consultant of the reservation."

"Then we must have tea and discuss Quileute magic once we get settled in." said Draco.

"Have you seen the house?" asked Sam.

"No." said Rebecca. "Neither of us have."

"What house is it finally?" asked Oscar.

"It's called is Blackpine Manor." Said Draco.

"Oh. That is a huge old house, it's two acres of land." said Oscar. "It's on Wolf Cove not far from the La Push Beach."

"Good to know." said Draco. He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, but we really must be going. But I'd like to come later on to formally meet the entire council and thank them personally for welcoming us here."

"Anytime." said Oscar.

"You can tell us when and I'll set it up." said Sam.

"Oscar, is dad still at the dealership?" asked Rebecca.

Oscar nodded. "Yes."

* * *

BLACK &amp; CLEARWATER DEALERSHIP. Rebecca Draco and Sam drove up and met Billy, Victor Lahote and Harry Clearwater outside waiting for them under the shade of a tree. "How did it go?" asked Billy.

"Perfectly." said Draco. "The goblins are transferring the funds over from England."

"Draco Malfoy, this is Harry Clearwater and Victor Lahote." said Billy.

Draco shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both." He looked at the outside of the car dealership. "I'd like to come over later on to talk some cars for my family."

Harry Clearwater smiled. "Certainly Mr. Malfoy, anytime."

Draco turned to Victor. "Mr. Lahote. I hear you have a furniture store?"

"Yes." said Victor. "LAHOTE'S PLACE." Sam was helping Billy into the car.

"I'm going to see the house today with Rebecca, and I'm sure we will need new furniture and I'd like to purchase some at your store."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." said Victor. He gave him a business card.

"Thank you." said Draco. He got in the car and Rebecca drove off.

* * *

Blackpine Manor. The manor was not far from the La Push beach, driving up they could tell the entire property was surrounded by a tall stone wall. The black iron gates were massive, with tall stone pillars on either side holding up two stone gargoyles. The wall, the pillars, the gates were infested with lush green ivy. You could tell no one had visited in over 100 or more years.

Draco took out the skeleton keys, there was one labeled gate and opened the lock removing the chain which broke into pieces from age. He got in the car and as Rebecca drove up he took out his wand and chanted "ALOHAMORA". The gate squeaked open, inward, allowing the car to drive in. They drove up the pine tree line driveway that blocked out 50% of the sunlight given the amount of trees and vegetation. They drove up to a huge circular flagstone courtyard with a large unicorn and Pegasus statue fountain which was broken and filled with dirt frogs ivy and old abandoned bird nests.

Getting out of the car Sam and Rebecca helped Billy get onto his chair while Draco looked for the front door key and then joined the other three. Looking up at the house he gawked, like everyone with him.

The house sat on a small hill, it was huge wooden lodge with beautiful wooden shingle rooftops. Draco led them up the front flagstone steps, the front doors were huge made of fine wood and simple stain glass. Draco grabbed the key slipped it in and unlocked the door. The two double doors creaked open, inward, and they stepped into a large circular foyer, with two closets on each side.

"Wow…" said Draco.

Walking down the main hallway, the floors were made of dark mahogany wood and the matching columns held up 25 foot high ceilings. They saw the entire place was filthy, covered in dust, mold and broken windows. It needed work. Halfway down to their left they saw a large ballroom size dining room and to their right there was a equally big living room. Both rooms from where they could see had one grand fireplace.

Draco and the rest walked into the empty dining room, the fireplace was on his left there was simple stain glass windows with a view of the front courtyard outside and on the opposite wall across from him on the right was the grand fireplace, huge with large marble mantle. On the wall in front of him there were two large stain glass double doors. He opened the doors to find a large dome shaped black iron and glass conservatory the same size as the dining room. Everything inside it was dead, he mad a note to clean it all out.

"Oh my…" said Rebecca.

"We can get Neville in here to fix it up." said Draco. "He's the one with the green thumb in this family."

"We can make it a sunroom for tea and maybe breakfast and build a separate conservatory out in the forest ground for the plants and flowers." said Rebecca.

"Indeed." said Draco. Walking back into the main house, crossing the main hall, they walked into the living room there was a lot of space to deal with, to his left on the far wall there was a huge fireplace and next to him on his right was again another simple stain glass window that showed the front courtyard and a small garden. "The wood in his house is too dark." he said. "I'd like to get a lighter color wood, and brighten up the place. Remove as much of the gloom as possible."

"We can do that." said Sam.

"You can?" asked Draco.

"It's my job. ULEY CONSTRUCTION." said Sam "We fix homes and local businesses that are in bad shape."

"Perfect." said Draco. "We can of course help, and with a little bit of magic, we can get it done in no time."

"I'll talk to the pack." said Sam.

"Money is not a problem Sam." said Draco. "I'll pay you handsomely."

"Thank you." said Sam. "I'll come over all during these next days to check out the place with you and see what needs done."

"Great." said Draco. Walking across the room, there was another another set of two large stain glass double doors. Opening them up he saw another slightly bigger ballroom which he could tell was actually _the_ ballroom of the house given the broken grand piano in the far left corner.

"This room can fit about one hundred people." said Draco. He looked over the estate papers Harry gave him.

"I can already see holidays and parties in here." said Rebecca.

"That would be lovely." said Billy.

Looking around, the left wall was made of mirrors with a grand fireplace smack in the center while the far wall and the right wall had simple glass doors with stain glass on the outlining the frames that led to the gardens outside.

Walking back into the main hall they continued down to another bigger circular foyer, there was a hallway on the left and another on the right and in front of them there was a grand staircase made of wood and flagstone steps, it lead up to a landing, under a tall diamond pane stain glass window, before splitting left and right up to the second floor.

After exploring they found out that the two rooms, down the left hallway to the right were the kitchen and the china room. The rooms down the right hallway the left were the study/office and the library.

"This place is huge." said Sam.

"Yes it is." said Rebecca.

Draco looked around. "We have a lot of work to do."

***I know it's short. But I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the house itself and Draco walking in to what will be their new home. Draco is a smart artistic kid and I know Blackpine Manor is his new project. He wants to make it perfect to receive his family when they arrive. **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS**, to all that have and have not reviewed. I want to heard from you.***


	6. Building, Fixing and Moving

Hi guys. Wow. Lots of reviews! Glad you like the story.

**Seth Clearwater –** Hi Seth. I'm glad you like. It I hope you're happy with the imprint I chose for you for this story. I think I made a good choice.

**Mattcun –** I'm on it Matt.

Child of Enchantment – Thank you for the update. It has been corrected.

**Lauren Saint –** Yeah. It's great. I like that they're using the tribe businesses too. Since they will be setting up roots in Forks, and who knows if they'll be helping Holloville grow even more, I want to explore the reservation. See the shops, the stores, the restaurants within the Quileute community. Hahaha. I like what they did to Edward too. He's like "who is this guy? what's going on? why are they talking about me?"

**maya31 –** Thank you maya.

**JS59 –** JS, in all honesty, I don't know if Edward will be that lucky this time. I've cut him some slack in ELYSIUM and he won Harrys love in WIZARDS &amp; VAMPIRES up to LOTUS OF THE NIGHT… I don't know if he'll be that lucky here, just like Jacob isn't lucky at all in LOTUS.

**leebee14 –** Thank you soo much!

**a fan –** Here we go. Here it is!

**SlytherinLuv4Eva –** Looove happy faces! lol

**Suezq21643 –** Blackpine. Sorry about the typo. It's fixed now.

**jot52 –** Hii. Thank you for the enthusiasm. It's very inspiring for me!

**deanna4403 –** more is coming. It's been a rough week. But more is coming.

***Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, that also goes to all who haven't reviewed yet. Happy New Year 2015! Enjoy! ***

* * *

FORKS – Draco walked through town with Rebecca, visiting several furniture stores, lamp stores, paint stores just to see what the town provided and compare it with what was available in the reservation.

They met with three architects for now the Slytherin was not happy. He sighed. "Is there anyone left?"

"Um…" started Rebecca.

"Becca?" asked Draco.

"There is one more…" said Rebecca. "Esme Cullen."

"E…Esme Cullen? Is that…?" started Draco.

"Yes." said Rebecca. "That's Edward "mother"."

"Tell me about her." said Draco.

"She's nice, kind sweet and very responsible and efficient with her work." said Rebecca.

Draco sees her portfolio and likes it. "I like her work. It speaks for itself." He turned to her. "Can we meet her?"

* * *

That afternoon Jacob came over with the pack on Sams truck to the house. Jacob was a little pale, he had three good days followed by two very bad low days, but it's all part of the healing process. He was impressed with the manor, it was huge and he wanted to help fix it up. Draco stood in the middle of the grand staircase foyer over blueprints and papers laid out on a long rectangular table.

"Hi Draco." said Sam.

"Good afternoon Sam." said Draco. The pack went off to do their assignments for the day.

"I wanna go over some changes we discovered during our house inspection." Said Sam. He took out a new blue print with notes.

Draco looked them over. "Well this all seems good."

"I'm glad." said Sam. "Did you find an architect yet."

"Yes." said Draco.

"Great." said Sam. "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Esme Cullen." Said Draco not even looking up from his papers. Everyone int eh house froze. Jacob who was standing next to Draco fell onto a chair.

"Esme Cullen…?" asked Sam.

Draco look up. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"She's a leech." argued Sam. "They aren't allowed on the reservation grounds."

"A what?" asked Draco.

"A vampire." said Quil. The pack came in to join them.

"Oh I know that." said Draco.

"…and she's Edwards mother." said Jacob.

"I know that too." said Draco.

"Then why did you pick her of all people!" cried Jacob. "After everything Edward did to me."

"One…Rebecca told me about her, she's nice, kind, efficient and very talented." said Draco. He took out a sample of Esme's portfolio which he magically copied as reference. "Look. She's brilliant. Two…" he turned to Jacob. "…you said so yourself Jacob: "everything Edward did to you." Edward hurt you not her."

"What do you mean?' asked Jacob.

"Edward Cullen is a century old vampire. He's been an adult for a loooooong time, so any actions or choices he makes are his responsibility and no one elses. It's not her fault he did what he did, it's not her fault she said what she said, it's Edwards fault and no one elses."

"So what do you suggest we do?" cried Jacob. "Just allow her to come and help us?"

"Precisely." said Draco.

"Explain…" said Sam.

"It's part of the healing process, knowing who is guilty and who is not, knowing when where to place the blame. You know she's not to blame right?"

Jacob nodded. "She is not a bad person, she was always nice to me and she's always tried to keep the peace between the pack and the coven…"  
"Then why hold Edwards it against her?" asked Draco. "It was her sons mistake not hers." The pack started to understand his logic. Draco took Jacobs hand and helped him up and escorted him to the table. He showed him Esmes portfolio. "What you think?"

Jacob looked it over. "It's not bad."

"Then…?" said Draco. "You're trying to move on, you know who is to blame and who are not, you know she is a good person so why hold any grudge with her? You see her talent, it's in her work. We're letting her come strictly as a professional architect to help us in the restoration. What better way to get back at Edward to prove to yourself that you can stand on your feet and move on that to accept her and work with her. She's not here to hang out or socialize because I know that will never happen. It's just work Jacob."

"I get what your saying and I agree with it." said Jacob. He sighed. "I…I'll try." He inhaled. "I need some air." Draco patted him on the pack and let him go to the gardens outside.

"I'll have to speak to the council about this." said Sam.

"Go now." said Draco. "We need to settle this as soon as possible."

* * *

After talking with the council Esme was called and they all came to an arrangement. She suggested, to keep the waters stable, to go into the reservation only once a week to check on the construction, and one other day should something unexpected happen which needed her opinion. The council decided that was fair and agreed she would come on Mondays.

* * *

On Monday Esme drove up to the house, the wards weren't up yet so she was able to get through without magical repercussions. She was impressed with the old world mansion, stepping in she loved the architecture: country English meets American wilderness lodge. Sam arrived, with the pack, he cordially said hello, which she returned while She taking out her blueprints and they started to work

Jacob arrived with Billy, Draco and Rebecca, they all acknowledged her politely. He walked over to her. "Hi Esme."

Esme looked up at him and smiled in a motherly way. "Hello dear." She looked at him. "How are you?"

"I'm…dealing with it." said Jacob. "I'm doing my best to move on."

Esme smiled. "I'm glad about that. I want to apologize for my sons behavior."

"There's no need, it wasn't your fault." said Jacob. "I just want you to know that even though I have nothing against you, it is still difficult to see you. I don't mind you being here and helping us, I mean you are the best architect in town, but given my situation I won't be around much while you're here."

"I understand." said Esme. She smiled with support. "I'm just here to work."

"Ok." said Jacob. She walked off back to Sam and the pack, he walked to the front porch and sat down on the front steps.

Draco walked over to Jacob and sat down. "What you just did was a huge step in putting the Cullens behind you."

"I do feel better that I got to express myself." said Jacob. "At least to her." After about four hours of work and being in Esme's presence he decided to call it a day and walk home through the forest.

Esme gathered everyone together as she grabbed her blueprints, purse and keys. "I just want you to know that anything we do and say here is confidential, it happens here it stays here. The only person who will know what happens is my husband, Dr. Cullen."

Sam looked at Billy. "That's fine, I trust Dr. Cullen."

Draco pointed his wand at Esme and chanted. "PRIVATO MEMORIA" a flash of white light shot out of his wand and hit Esme in the forehead though it didn't' hurt at all.

"What was that?" asked Esme.

"A protection charm to protect your memories of your coming here." said Draco. "Every memory of your time here with us from now on will be enchanted and protected from your families sight…Just a little safe precaution."

Esme nodded. "I understand." She took her car keys out. "I'll see you all then next Monday."

With a quick nod and goodbye from some of the pack she was off, into her car and down the road back to Forks.

"See…" said Draco. "That wasn't so bad." The pack agreed.

* * *

WIZARDING WORLD – MALFOY MANOR – A week later Hermione, Seth and Paul were working in the study. The long desk was finely organized with several folders and papers. There were moving boxes, one had all the chandeliers of the house, miniaturized to fit perfectly in the box, another box had all the rooftop gargoyles in another box, another had all the fine china, another had the silver, another had the porcelain pieces. "OK…" said Hermione. "I think we're done."

"Yes we are." said Seth.

Draco flooed in. "Hi guys."

"Hi." Hermione, Paul and Seth said in unison.

"How are things in Forks?" asked Hermione.

"We're nearly done." said Draco. "The house is almost completely restored. I'm glad you all are here. I want to get your opinions." He took out the photographs of the house.

"It looks beautiful Drake." said Hermione.

"Yeah…now it is." said Draco.

"So…" said Seth What do you want to take?"

"When can we go?" asked Hermione. "Harry and Caleb are anxious to leave."

Draco flicked his wand at the fireplace, a green flash of light came out of his wand and hit the fireplace. "The fireplace is enchanted so you can floo to the house in Forks, tomorrow after breakfast just floo over. After you arrive in Forks the floo will close so no one can pass though to our home."

"Perfect." said Hermione.

"Where are Harry and Caleb?" asked Draco.

"They're in bed." said Seth. "They weren't feeling well."

"Ok. Then I'll see them tomorrow then." Said Draco. He hugged Hermione, Seth and Paul before flooing home.

* * *

The next afternoon Harry and Caleb walked down the stairs. Harry pointed his wand a the curtains, closing them as they made their way to kitchen for lunch. Hermione and Paul were at the stove while Seth poured the drinks.

"Hello…" said Harry.

"Hi guys." said Seth.

Paul walked over and gave Caleb a peck on the lips. "Good morning ."

"Good morning Paul." said Caleb.

"Hungry?" asked Seth.

"Always." said Harry. "Um…What happened to the boxes that were in the study?"

"Draco took them to Forks." said Seth.

"Draco was here?" asked Harry. "When?"

"Yesterday." said Paul. "Hermione told him you two were sleeping so he didn't' want to disturb you."

Just then Luna and Neville walked in. "Hi guys." said Neville.

"We've come to check on our favorite patients." said Luna.

"Want some tea?" asked Harry.

"Sure." said Neville. Luna took Caleb and he took Harry. "How have you two been feeling?"

"We've been pretty down." said Harry. "Today is a good day."

"It's the potions." said Neville.

"We told you the process was going to be long and hard." said Luna.

"We know." said Caleb.

"Keep up the potions but instead of taking it once a day, take it twice a day." said Luna.

"Why?" asked Paul.

"Well, the scans say their bodies have reacted well to them, their bodies are used to them and have accepted them well. So we can increase the dosage to quicken the process." said Neville.

"So what's going on with you two?" asked Harry.

"Please sit." said Hermione as she brought in the tea and Paul brought the eggs and toast with jam.

Harry took out the DAILY PROPHET. "I'm sorry to hear about your fathers death Luna."

"Thank you." said Luna. Neville took her hand.

"Luna I want you and Neville to come live with us." said Harry.

"In America?" asked Luna.

"Yes." said Harry. "You're both my friends and…I want you all to live with me."

"You're both our official doctors." said Caleb. "We need you by our side to continue the treatment."

Luna and Neville looked at each other. "We'll get back to you tomorrow morning."

After eating Caleb and Harry felt a bit tired and Caleb was a bit faint. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Seth and Paul helped them upstairs and helped them into bed.

"We'll return tonight to check on you." said Neville.

* * *

That night Draco and Rebecca came over for dinner. "Hello?" asked Draco.

Seth came down the stairs. "Hi. Are you here for dinner?"

"Yeah." said Draco. "Are we late?"

"No." said Paul who came downstairs with Harry and Caleb.

"Harry!" said Draco. He walked over and hugged him. "Cabe!" he hugged Caleb.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Rebecca.

"Here!" said Hermione walking downstairs.

The floo activated and in walked Neville and Luna. "Hi Draco. "said Luna.

"Hi Luna." said Draco.

They stepped into the kitchen. Hermione waved her wand and elongated the kitchen table so they could all fit.

They all noticed Lunas sad face. "What's wrong?" asked Caleb.

Luan looked up. "The Ministry canceled the Quibbler."

"What?!" said Harry, Caleb and Draco.

"Apparently they think it's turned too controversial." said Luan.

"What are you going to do?' asked Harry.

"Well…I did some research and it's quite popular in America." said Luna.

"I bought the magazine…" said Neville. "…and made made Luna co owner with me…So we decided to go with America with you."

Draco smiled. "Really?!" Luna and Neville nodded. "Yes!" he cheered.

* * *

After dinner Harry and Caleb to bed, Neville and Luna checked them over and gave them some pain killers. "We'll stay and keep an eye on them." said Neville.

"No." said Rebecca. "We'll stay. You all go home, pack and move."

"We're leaving tomorrow." said Draco.

"Ok." said Luna. "We'll be here around nine o clock."

"Then we can all go together." said Rebecca.

"Ok." said Neville. "Keep them down, the potions will help them sleep. They will need their strength to travel."

***This was it's fun. I like the family atmosphere and how it grows. **Please review!*****


	7. Perfection Overload!

Hi guys thanks for your reviews.

**mattcun –** Thank you.

**Lauren Saint –** Yes. They will be arriving in the next chapter! I like it to, the reservation has always been so interesting to me and yet we saw very little of it in the movies. So this is my chance to explore it a little bit more. The boys are healing, but I think the trip will wear them down so it's back to bed rest once they get to Forks. Edward will have problems cause he wants to know what is going on but won't be rewarded with the knowledge…. Draco is one sneaky bastard and that's why I love him. lol

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you Seth.

**Guest – **Thank you. I'm not sure if it's love at first sight or if it's something that will grow gradually. We'll see.

**kamui5 –** Thank you Kam.

***Thanks for your reviews. People, if you haven't reviewed, please do so. I want to hear from you. Also, I'm reworking SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS and I want to know who you want Harry to be with romantically? The poll will be up on my page right after I post this chapter. So please go to my page and cast your vote on the voting poll. This is a short one but touching…Enjoy!***

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – Edward was going crazy. He read Carlisle's mind and found out Esme was working in the reservation on a HUGE house restoration project. He tried to enter her mind but it was useless, he was hit by a brick wall around her mind which was impossible to penetrate. He started to wonder why. What was going on with his powers? What was going on in the reservation? Did Jacob know about her working there? Was he OK with her working there? How was Jacob? Who was his mother working for? So many questions. He tried asking but his mother gave no details. The following Monday before school. He had to ask. "Mom?"

"Yes Edward?" asked Esme.

"How are things with the reservation project?" asked Edward.

"Good." said Esme. "we're actually done in a week. We're just doing the last finishing touches."

"Good." said Edward. "Have you seen Jacob?"

"I have." said Esme.

Edwards dead heart seemed to skip. "How…How is he?"

"He's fine Edward." said Esme. "Dealing with it, getting better everyday."

"So…He's alright with you working there?" asked Edward.

"Yes." said Esme.

"Has he asked about me?" asked Edward.

Esme looked at him. "No."

"Is he…?" started Edward.

"Edward." said Esme. "I've told you all I know. I don't ask questions. I just go to work, see what's done, what needs to be done. Revise the blueprints, check the work and then leave. I'm not there to socialize or make friends. I'm sure you understand…"

"Yes." said Edward. "Thanks mom…"

Esme saw him leave, rather disappointed, but she knew it was for the best. "I'm sorry honey. But life goes on and so must you."

* * *

FORKS – QUILEUTE RESERVATION – BLACKPINE MANOR – It was 7:30am, the house was looking perfect. The wooden floors were polished, the stain glass windows were washed and cleaned the antique furniture brought over from London were set in their corresponding rooms, though they were refurnished in lighter tones to keep the ambiance of the place bright and happy, the crystal clear chandeliers were cleaned and raised. There was one, and sometimes two, in every room and hallway in the house. Some hallways had three or four smaller ones which were magically adjusted to fit.

Draco was waiting for the floral arrangements to be brought in. "Where are those flowers?"

Sam walked over. "I just called. Embry, Quil and Jared should be here in 30 minutes. Plus, Quil works at the flower shop on weekends."

"They better." said Draco. "The family will be here in two hours and I want everything perfect."

Sam put his arm around Draco. "It will be." Draco sighed, patted him on the back and walked back in to keep checking everything was perfect.

* * *

FORKS – At that same time Edward was driving towards Bellas house to pick her up for school as he usually did. Things were fine with her, not great but simply fine. He didn't love her yet, but he valued and adored her company and found her interesting since he couldn't read her mind and it was a puzzle he was was curious to break.

During his drive he smelled wet dog in the air, three actually. Seeing he had 5 minutes from Bella's house and 10 minutes from school so he decided to follow the scent. To his surprise he found himself outside a flower shop, he decided to get out of the car and get some flower for Bella.

* * *

FORKS – FORKS FLOWER SHOP – Edward walked in, he was sure the wolves had smelled him but looking over they were ignoring him working on their thing. He moved over to the rose section and started looking at the bouquets over as he looked and listened in on the conversation. Quil walked out to join Jared and Embry while two other flower shop workers, Dean and Miles, were loading Quil's air conditioned van.

"So fifteen flower arrangements right?" asked Dean. Other floral workers were walking out with their orders and putting them in Quil's air conditioned van.

"Yeap." said Seth. He double checked with the notes Embry and Jared had.

"Roses: pink, yellow, red, white…orchids: pink yellow white orange… sunflowers, lilies: white and yellow, narcissus: white and yellow and also white and purple….and…lavender bouquets and wreaths with yellow bows."

"Oh and don't forget the bluebells." said Jared.

Quil smiled. "That's Jacob's favorite flower."

"And from what I heard from Draco, it's Harrys favorite too…" grinned Jared. "Coincidence?"

Edward saw Jared expression and his playful tone and insinuations_. 'Who is this Harry?' 'How is this Harry related to this Draco? Why are they talking as if something is up between Jacob and this Harry?'_ he thought.

"Fingers crossed!" said Jared. "I hope Jacob likes him. From what Seth told me Harrys a looker and definitely a keeper." Edward growled inside himself.

"Jared, just because Draco is Rebecca's imprint, Paul is Caleb's imprint and Seth is Hermione's imprint doesn't' automatically mean that Harry is Jacobs imprint." said Quil. "That is speculation. Lets not jump to conclusions."

"But come on…" added Embry. "Wouldn't it be great?!"

"Yes it would." said Quil. "Now come on. They're arriving in a few hours and Draco is gonna kill us if these flowers are not up at the house in time."

Jared laughed. "Quil, I think you're not kidding with that this time."

Edward paid his flowers, white roses for Bella, as Quil drove off in the FORKS FLOWER SHOP van followed by the Jared and Embry towards the reservation. As Edward raced to Bella's house, his face stiff and filled with questions. _'What is going on? Who are these people who are coming?' _he thought as his foot stepped on the pedal.

* * *

FORKS – QUILEUTE RESERVATION – BLACKPINE MANOR – 8:30am. As the vans parked outside the huge courtyard. Draco came out. He swished his wands making the van doors opened and the flowers floated out and into the house. "Hurry up ladies." He ordered. The wolves knew he was joking when he said 'ladies' but his face meant business. "Move it! Pick up pick up the pace!" The wolves started grabbing flower arrangements and rushing into the house. "Rebecca will tell you where to place them." Draco looked around the front courtyard and the front doorway, everything was lines with flowers, bright and beautiful. "Ok…" he sighed. "Everything is perfect out here." He headed into the mansion.

* * *

9:15am. Draco was racing through the house. He met Rebecca at the base of the grand staircase. "Ok… The flowers are all arranged." He was right. There was a bouquet of flowers or a small arrangement on every table in the house. The sunlight that came through the stain glass windows gave spots of colorful light here and there. It all looked like an Eden.

"It's all beautiful Draco." said Rebecca. She saw he was nervous.

Draco nodded, he looked at the circular table beneath the grand chandelier there in the main foyer at the base of the grand staircase. "Where are the flowers for this table?!"

"Draco…" said Rebecca. "You've got to calm down."

"Becca I AM CALM!" snapped Draco. Rebecca took a step back from him as Quil walked in with a large floral arrangement of yellow roses that complemented the purple stain glass on the windows around them and the purple light from the sun that shined in. "Thank you…" barked Draco. Quil rushed away.

Rebecca walked over. "Draco you're scaring them."

"Rebecca I'm sorry." said Draco. "I just want everything to be perfect. Harry deserves to come into his new home and feel nothing but happy. That's why I…" His eyes started to cross.

"Draco?" asked Rebecca. She saw him start to collapse. "Draco!" She grabbed him as he fainted. "Draco?!" she called. The wolves came in.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"He fainted." said Rebecca.

"Will he be alright?" asked Jared.

Rebecca leaned in and heard him snoring. "Yes. He's asleep." The wolves calmed down. "He rattled himself up so much, he's such an obsessive perfectionist, especially when he's doing something for Harry."

Emily walked in. "He must really love Harry."

"Yes." said Rebecca. "They love each other like two brothers. They're each others best friends and…he's worked himself into exhaustion." She looked up, sighed, took out her wand and chanted. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA MALFOY CUATRO." Draco magically floated up and up the stairs to his room. The wolves followed Rebecca to their room where they saw Draco sleeping on the bed. Rebecca swished her wand closing the soft mint green and pale purple drapes covering the room in darkness. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well love." She whispered before she left the room with the pack and shut the door after her.

***Hi guys. Again I know this is short. But I loved it. It was touching how Draco wanted everything perfect for his family before his body shut down. lol and then how his fiancé helped him and took him to rest. It says a lot of how far Draco has come from his dark days at Hogwarts. Also I loved torturing Edward with unanswered questions. lol , Reminder, I'm reworking SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS and I want to know who you want Harry to be with romantically? The poll will be up on my page soon after I post this chapter. So please go to my page and cast your vote on the voting poll. **PLEASE REVIEW** this chapter! ***


	8. The Family Arrives

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you Seth. I'm liking your Teen Wolf story, keep it up.

**mattcun –** I'm trying! lol Thanks for the enthusiasm.

**deanna4403 –** Luna and Neville are together so I don't think they will imprint on anyone.

**Lauren Saint –**In ELYSIUM, Harry stays with both Jacob and Edward/Cedric which is the only time I will do a threesome relationship probably ever. In LOTUS Jacob betrays Harry and Harry falls/stays with Edward. Here is sort of a similar story but with the twist that Edward left Jacob for Bella and wants Jacob back. Both LOTUS and CHRONICLES are a one way street there is no going back to the previous broken relationship, there's no reconciliation, when Harry falls for Edward in LOTUS and when Jacob falls for Harry in CHRONICLES there is no going back. So knowing that Jacob won't get Harry back in LOTUS and Edward won't get Jacob back in CHRONICLES it's incredibly fun to make their lives miserable. lol

**Hikory –** I'm glad you liked it. I PROMISE the family arrives in THIS chapter without fail. It will be I can feel it already. Yes. Esme is smart she gave some information which she knew Edward needed but stopped at the right point. I think she knows that even though they are all immortal they are human in the sense that they CAN and DO make mistakes. YES I loved the flower thing, I thought it was a nice touch. I thought I should add a flower into this story since there is a flower in LOTUS which you will see in the near future. HINT – There is a reason LOTUS OF THE NIGHT has that title. Stay tuned to that!

**AnetteRuby –** Here is mooore!

**lonelylight –** Thank you! More is coming!

***Thank you all for your amazing reviews and questions! Keep them coming! Also, I'm now working **SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS**. The polls are closed. It's official, Harry will be with Damon. Enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

FORKS – QUILEUTE RESERVATION – Oscar Singing Cloud, Sue Clearwater, Samantha Young, Sam, Jacob and Billy Black were in the town square when they felt a strong magical current breeze thorough the air. "Something's coming…" said Oscar. Turning around they saw a long purple limo drive though a thick yellow cloud of smoke and over to them. Jacob was shocked, magic was real, it was there in front of his eyes.

The driven rolled down his window, they saw he wore a grey and yellow tuxedo uniform with purple gloves and yellow top hat. "Good afternoon." They noticed his British accent. "My name is Doc, is this The Quileute Reservation in Forks Washington?"

"Yes." said Sue. "What can we do for you?"

"My clients are looking for Blackpine Manor." said Doc. They all looked at each other at his words. "We are expected today."

"Of course." said Sam. "Follow this road down Pinecone Lane, all the way to La Push beach, pass that and take a turn onto Mistletoe drive, the house is there."

"I'll take you." added Jacob.

"Are you sure?" asked Doc.

"Yes." said Jacob. He rushed to the drivers seat and hopped in. With him in the car, Doc drove off.

"Call Rebecca." said Sam. "They're here." Billy took out his cel phone and dialed. "I'll drive you home Billy."

* * *

FORKS – QUILEUTE RESERVATION – BLACKPINE MANOR – As they drove in Harry saw Draco and Rebecca were waiting for them by the door. The Knight Cab circles the courtyard and stopped right in front of the front entrance. Doc and Jacob got out, Doc flicked his want and magically opened the limo door, bowed and helped Hermione out.

Seth followed, he smiled when he saw Jacob. "Jake!"

"Seth!" smiled Jacob. He rushed over and hugged his best friend.

Rebecca smiled. "Honey…" she said to Draco. "Lets get the bags." Draco nodded and both swished their wands opening the trunks and levitating the luggage into the house and towards the corresponding rooms. Jacob looked on as Paul got out and helped Caleb out.

Caleb was wrapped in a black hood and scarf with long think silk coat with gloves to protect him from the sun. "Thanks." said Caleb. He used his cane for support.

"Caleb this is Jacob." said Paul. "Jacob this is Caleb, my imprint."

Jacob smiled. "Nice to meet you." He carefully shook Caleb's hand, knowing by looking he was fragil.

"You too Jacob." said Caleb. "I've heard good things about you."

"All good I hope." grinned Jacob.

"Well…" Caleb chuckled. "That's debatable." He turned and walked on to greet Draco.

Seth and Paul helped Harry out last. "Harry." said Seth. "This is my best friend, Jacob Black."

Harry took off his sunglasses. Jacob gasped at the bright emerald jewel eyes that twinkled in the sunlight. "Nice to meet you Jacob."

It took Jacob a minute to collect his thoughts. "It's an honor to meet you Harry." He shook Harrys hand with enthusiasm.

Harry limped out of the way to allow Doc to close the limo door and looked up at the house. "Wow…"

"Come on." said Jacob. "I'll help you in."

Draco smiled at this. Jacob was already finding a purpose and that was helping Harry. He walked over and hugged his brother in law. "Harry."

"Hi Drake." Smiled Harry, hugging him back. "I've missed you!"

"Me too." said Draco. "Jake can you help Harry into the drawing room."

"Yeah." said Jacob.

"Maybe you're up for some tea Harry?" asked Draco.

"Ice tea Drake." said Harry. "Where's Neville and Luna?"

Draco felt the floo network open. "They just arrived by floo."

"Good." said Harry. Walking into the foyer he gasped. "Wow…"

"Do you like it?" asked Sam.

"Yes." said Harry. He turned to Sam. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Harry Potter."

Sam smiled. "Sam Uley."

"The Quileute Alpha." said Harry. "It's an honor."

"The honor is mine." said Sam. "I'm a huge fan."

"Oy Vey." joked Harry. Jacob and Draco laughed as they helped him down the grand hall and into the drawing room.

"You know yiddish Harry?" asked Draco.

"Um… I just started learning it." said Harry. "It's funny, you can blame Seamus for that." He looked around the drawing room, the Malfoy furniture was reupholstered with lighter lavender and mint green fabric, matching the soft curtains, the colorful stain glass let in the sunlight, bathed the room in colors complementing the flower arrangements. The wooden floors, walls were light and airy and the fireplace was roaring. "This place is beautiful." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Draco spend all his time here fixing it up for you." said Rebecca. Sitting down next to him and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Draco paid Doc, allowing the Knight Cab to drive off, vanishing in a swirl of yellow smoke. He walked in and sat down next to Hermione on one of the couches and Jacob. "You should've seen this place when I got here. It was literally falling apart."

Hermione and Rebecca swished their wands conjuring huge jugs of ice tea and tall glasses. The jug served the ice tea independently and the glasses floated over to each person.

"Mmmm…" said Harry, drinking the cool ice tea. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry, it's been a long ride from London."

Seth laughed. "It's ok Harry."

Draco got up. "A toast." He raised his glass. "To Harry, Caleb, Hermione and all of us for finally getting out of Wizarding Britain and coming here to this peaceful place. May it be a safe haven for all of us and may our lives here be as amazing as we know they will be."

"Here here!" said Caleb.

"I'd like to thank you all for putting so much effort and time into this place to make it so beautiful. We only just got here and already I can feel such love and devotion from the town itself. It's really amazing." said Harry. "I can't wait to get better and actually explore the forest and the town itself!"

"I can speak for the council and our community in saying the feeling is mutual and we can't wait to get to know you all better as time passes." said Sam.

By now both Harry and Caleb began to feel faint.

"Harry?" asked Jacob.

Paul turned Caleb. "Love?"

Luna and Neville rushed over. They scanned the wizards. "Their energy levels are down." said Neville.

"Will they be alright?" asked Paul.

"Yes." said Neville. "It's been a long day and a long ride over from London. Can you help us take them up to their rooms." Jacob immediately got up and pick up Harry, bridal style, so did Paul.

"I'll show you up." said Draco.

* * *

They reached the second floor. Sam went with Paul Neville Hermione and Caleb to one room while Seth went with Jacob, Draco, Luna and Harry into another across the hall.

* * *

QUILEUTE RESERVATION – BLACKPINE MANOR – HARRYS ROOM – "Lay him on the bed." said Neville.

The bed was a hug king size bed with fine blue and gold covers and sheets. Draco helped uncover the covers and fluff up the pillows while Jacob put Harry down.

Luna closed the curtains with a swish of her wand.

"I'll go get some water." said Draco, running out the door.

Luna got out the ingredients to make a quick salve and some mergauzes. "Seth come help me." Seth nodded. "Jacob please take off the mergauzes and his clothes. Then take him into the bathroom and give him a quick bath."

Jacob nodded. He started peeling off the scaly gauzes, despite their scaly surface they were unusually soft like silk on top but as he peeled them away he saw they had a slimy black and green goop underneath. He felt he was unwrapping a mummy, a beautiful mummy. Once off he saw the pitch black splotches of the wounds around the arm and rib cage. He unbuttoned Harrys shirt and carefully removed it trying to not make Harry uncomfortable. He then proceeded to remove the wizards pants and underwear. Seth cleared the dirty mergauzes and clothes as Jacob carried Harry into the bathroom Luna swished her wand filling the tub with warm water. Jacob put him in the water as Luna stepped out closing the door. As he carefully sponged Harry with bath oils, he looked at Harry in all his nakedness, Harry was gorgeous with a lean well built slender physique, nice pecs, faint six pack abs and a soft black nest of pubic hair ivory his impressive seven seven inch penis. Keeling down on the floor next to the tub, which could fit five people, he couldn't help caress Harrys thigh with his hand, the skin pale ivory and so soft to the touch_. 'Who could've done this to him?' _he thought. "Mmm…" muttered Harry. Jacob smiled at himself. _'He's so beautiful…'_

* * *

QUILEUTE RESERVATION – BLACKPINE MANOR – CALEBS ROOM – On the other room. Caleb was shaking with pain. "Hermione it hurts…"

"I know honey." said Hermione. "Hold on…" She turned to Sam and Paul. "Paul please undress him and Sam go run a warm bath." The wolves got to work.

As Paul removed the soft thin layers of black clothes and mergauzes, he had to hold in his tears at the sight of the burn scars. His wolf gave him strength to focus on the task. His mate needed him. Caleb shook with pain. "Shh… It's ok love. It's just me." Caleb nodded. He saw Hermione and Neville prepare the salve and fresh mergauzes. Sam walked in. "Bath is ready."

"Good." Said Neville. "Paul take him in and wash him. Sam close the curtains and get the bed ready."

Paul carefully picked Caleb up and Hermione led him in. She waves her wand and turned the water into milk. "Hippogriff milk works wonders." She kissed caleb on the forehead and walked out closing the door to give them some privacy.

Paul placed him in the warm tub milk. He felt Caleb grab him tight at the contact of milk with his skin. "Shhh… I'm here love."

As he carefully bathed his mate, he couldn't help admire Calebs naked body. It was like Chris Evans body in Captain America. Just perfect. He vowed to devote his life to worship and protect that body with his life. No one would ever touch his mate again.

* * *

QUILEUTE RESERVATION – BLACKPINE MANOR – HARRYS ROOM – After finishing the bath Jacob lifter Harry up, Luna walked in to cast a quick drying spell and leading the way back to Harrys bed. She then walked over with a lavender colored salve. Jacob watched the witch carefully smooth in the salve into Harrys skin with utter grace and love. Harry twitched. "I know it hurts Harry. But it must be done." She said. "It'll feel better once it settles in." She turned to Seth. "The mergauzes."

"Mergauzes?" asked Jacob.

"They're special gauzes made of shedded mermaid skin, it contains nutrients and vitamins absorbed from the water they dwell in and it's a powerful healing tool. The mermaid skin not only helps prevent infections but also releases the nutrients and vitamins into the damaged skin, along with the salve of course, while absorbing the poison and therefore detoxing the body." Luna explained as she and Seth wrapped Harry up with the fresh clean mergauzes.

"So that blackish green gunk that the other one had was the poison hex?" asked Jacob.

"Yes." said Luna. She tied the gauze securely. "Done."

"Can you guys dress him?" asked Luna. "I have to get the sleeping potion." Seth and Jacob nodded and proceeded. Jacob put on the underwear and pajama pants while seth put on the shirt.

Draco came in with a cool pitcher of water and a cold glass. "Water." He walked over to Harry. "Harry drink some water." Harry nodded and took long sips. Jacob could tell he was thirsty.

Luna came over with a vial with light blue liquid. "Harry drink this."

Harry gulped it down. "Urgh… Yuck…" he complained.

"Lay down sweetheart." said Luna. "Sleep now." Harry placed his head on the soft pillows and drifted off to sleep.

"Jake, can you stay with him?" asked Draco.

"Yes." said Jacob. He didn't need to think.

Draco swished and flicked his wand turning on the fireplace, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind them.

Jacob carefully climbed into bed and slipped under the covers resting his back on the headboard. There alone in the dark, with just the quiet light of the fireplace, he carefully combed Harrys hair with his fingers.

* * *

QUILEUTE RESERVATION – BLACKPINE MANOR – CALEBS ROOM – Draco, Luna and Seth walked into Calebs room. Paul was just coming out of the bathroom with Caleb.

"Put him on the bed." said Draco as he went over to help. He put on the salve all over the burn scars as gently as he could. Caleb twitched with pain. "I'm sorry Caleb. It'll get better I promise."

After he was done. While he helped Hermione, Neville and Luna clean up, Sam helped Paul wrap Caleb up in fresh merguazes while Seth slipped on a new pair of underwear and pajamas on Caleb.

Neville walked over. "Caleb. Drink this."

Caleb gulped up the sleeping potion. "Urghh.. Yuck!"

"Harry said the same thing." joked Draco.

"He's right." said Caleb. Hermione turned off the lights and lit the fireplace as Sam tucked him in. The room was now dark except for the gentle glowing light of the fireplace.

Draco turned to Paul. "Will you stay with him?"

"Always." said Paul. Just like Jacob. He slipped under the covers resting his back on the headboard started humming a lullaby. Hermione led the rest of the group out and shut the door.

* * *

The group took a moment to breath out in the hall. Hermione looked around. Rebecca walked in. "Where is Jacob?"

"He's with Harry." said Draco.

"Good." said Hermione.

"How about we go downstairs for a drink?" said Rebecca. The group nodded and started making their way down the stairs to the drawing room.

* * *

QUILEUTE RESERVATION – BLACKPINE MANOR – DRAWING ROOM – Rebecca and Hermione served some brandy while Luna brought in some cakes and sandwiches. "So is it always like this?" asked Sam.

"Yes." said Hermione. "As long as their bodies are affected by the hexes."

"How do you do it?" asked Seth. "It's hard work."  
"With love." said Draco. "They've done so much for us and we've done so much for them. We're a family, we take care of each other."

"This process is twice a day. In the morning and in the evening." Said Neville. "It's the only way to keep the treatment in effect."

"Well it looks like you're gonna need our help." said Sam. "I'll come in the morning and in the evening. Seth is at school so he can join me for the night shift."

"Thank you." said Hermione. "Really we appreciate it."

"You're all Quileutes now Hermione." said Sam. "Caleb is Pauls imprint and if things go the way we want them to Harry will someday be Jacobs boyfriend. I can smell a connection starting between them."

"Really?" asked Neville.

"Yes." said Sam. "My wolf can feel it." He saw Draco smiling. "That makes them pack. You're all pack and a pack sticks together. It'll be our pleasure to help."

"Thank you." said Draco.

"How long will they be asleep?" asked Seth.

"The potion is a mild variation. So just a few hours." Said Luna.

"Once they wake up they'll feel a lot better." said Hermione. "I'm sure they'll be up by late afternoon."

"If they feel up for it." said Sam. "My wife Emily and I would love to have you all over for dinner."

"I'm sure we'd love to." said Hermione.

Everyone sat down and started talking, mostly Hermione grilling them about the Quileute life and the town. Draco and Seth started talking about cars and the best palces to get a good deal. Of course they decided on the BLACK &amp; CLEARWATER DEALERSHIP. Meanwhile upstairs Jacob and Paul watched over their sleeping companions, Paul quietly vowing to protect his mate with a vengeance. Jacob totally bewitched with the sleeping Harry, when the sleeping wizard cuddled into him he smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

****YEEES! The connection is starting. I can't wait to see how it evolves. This is one of my favorite chapters so far. You can really see and feel the sense of community and brother/sisterhood between the wolves and the wizards. How they're all chipping in to help these people who are badly wounded and how they are all acting like a family. It's all coming together. I love how Jacob put aside his bullshit with Edward to dive in and help Harry. I can't wait for the next chapter. I can see some one on one talking between Harry and Jacob. **PLEASE REVIEW! ******


End file.
